Entre una secretaria y mi novia
by lucia cullen
Summary: Bella es la secretaria de Edward, pero en el trabajo sus sentimientos se confundirán, y tendrán una apasionada historia de amor. Pero no todo es color rosa, ambos tienen pareja. ¿La pasión ganará? ¿O quizás lo celos y el engaño terminarán con su amor y deseo mutuo?
1. Mi nombre es Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella para los amigos, tengo 17 años; no tengo trabajo, vivo sola, en un pequeño apartamento, y a veces la paso muy mal.

Creía que todo estaba perdido, pero ayer, lunes, mi amiga Alice me dijo que en la oficina de su hermano, había un trabajo de secretaria y que me lo podían dar, muy feliz, me levante temprano y fui a la entrevista.

Fui y vi a Edward, el hermano de Alice y perdí la respiración al ver lo guapo que era, recuerdo haberlo visto en algunas fiestas de mi amiga, pero no recordaba que era tan guapo.

Cuando me dijo que entrara me temblaban las piernas, estaba muy nerviosa primero, porque necesitaba el trabajo y no podía no conseguirlo y segundo, porque si conseguía el trabajo tendría al jefe más sexy de todos.

El me abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara; empezó a preguntarme por mi curriculum, mis trabajos y porque quería el trabajo.

Al final me dijo que lo había conseguido y mi corazón salto de alegría, pero me hizo una pregunta más.

-¿Como supiste que necesitaba una secretaria?-dijo suavemente.

-Conozco a su hermana Alice-y a ti también aunque no te acuerdes.

-Que pequeño es el mundo, bueno mañana ven a las 7:00 en punto para trabajar- dejo de mirarme y prestó atención a unos papeles que tenia en su escritorio.

-Si,señor.-dije

Me retiré de ahí con la más grandes de mis sonrisas, conseguí ese tan ansiado trabajo y mi jefe es el hombre mas guapo y sexy de todos.


	2. La estupida de Tanya

Al llegar a mi casa me cambié de ropa y me puse mi pijama azul, me eché y pensé en Edward, quería verlo y besarle, tirarme a sus brazos, abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, me preguntaba si el también se sentía así, era tan raro que yo me sintiera así, apenas lo conocía. Aunque tal vez esto sea amor a primera vista, o algo así.

Todos los días me quedaba embobaba con su extraordinario belleza, pero él siempre era tan frió, me trataba como si yo no existiera, como si no estuviera ahí; no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que todos se morían por él, en un principio no entendía porque me molestaba tanto y la repuesta era fácil tenia celos. Aunque no seria muy fácil de admitir para mi; no era una chica celosa.

Y me di cuenta cuando el lunes una mujer rubia, alta, guapa, de cabello rizado y largo llego a la oficina, la reconocí como la novia de Edward, el la llamaba Tanya, entró a la oficina de su novio, con su ágil caminar, y vi como el chico que deseaba besaba a otra, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero a la vez sentía rabia, quería ir y cachetearla ¿acaso podría algún día controlar mis celos?

Pero paso algo que me hizo sonreír, Edward, con su cara llena de amargura la alejaba y peleaban. Tanya al parecer le reclamaba algo y a él no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Sonreí, Tanya salio amarga y llorosa, al poco rato Edward me llamo y me dijo que le llevara un café.

Yo le prepare uno, me solté mi cabello, el cual cayó en ondas sobre mis hombros, me acomodé la minifalda y me desabotone algunos botones de la blusa, dejando un provocativo escote, haciendo casi lo imposible para que se fijara en mí. Lo sé, me comporto como una perra sexy, no me sentía muy feliz de comportarme así, pero que se puede hacer, la situación lo amerita.

Y fui a enfrentarme a ese hombre al cual deseaba tanto y a retar a mi suerte en el destino de Edward y mio.


	3. El masaje

EL MASAJE 

Fui algo nerviosa, feliz, entusiasmada y algo nerviosa, que pasaba si me rechazaba, no creo que lo soportaría, con el café en mis manos a su oficina, sonreí picaramente cuando vi como sus ojos fueron por mis piernas, subieron por mi abdomen plano y mi cintura, siguió subiendo a mis senos y finalmente subió a mi rostro y sonrió al ver mi sonrisa; tenía a este hombre en mis manos, o al menos eso quería creer, cuando iba a serví el café, él hizo que se lo sirviera delante de él, al modo de que mis piernas y mi trasero quedaron a su merced, normalmente me hubiera sentido incomoda, pero con Edward no había espacio para la vergüenza, sentía su mirada en mis piernas, hizo como si de casualidad hubiera tocado mis piernas, fue un momento glorioso y excitante.

-Disculpe señorita Swam-dijo Edward, mi ángel, mi demonio, mi perdición, con una voz un poco ronca debido a la excitación del momento que él mismo causo.  
-No se preocupe, señor Cullen, se que no lo hizo a propósito-respondí de la forma mas sensual que pude, tratando con todos mis miedos de impresionarlo.

Me restregué contra su erección y le sonreí con la picardía en mis ojos, hasta el momento no se porque lo hice, el debió pensar que era una zorra, pero en el momento no me importo en lo absoluto, sabia que él lo estaba disfrutando.  
-Graacias-dijo tartamudeando, sin duda lo deje muy impresionado, y eso me hacia querer dejarlo todavía mas impresionado, shockearlo más, y tenerlo en mis manos.  
Ya me iba a ir, cuando me sujeto del brazo e hizo que volteara, estaba algo triste porque pensé que al final, todo mi esfuerzo no había valido la pena, por eso mi corazón saltó de alegría y emoción cuando me susurro con su voz tan sexy:  
-Isabella, disculpa ¿sabes hacer masajes?-mi corazón empezó latir descontrolado  
-Si, pero lo haré si me dice Bella-Isabella nunca me había gustado mucho, me parecía anticuado y demasiado serio y formal; sobre todo en la situación que estábamos.  
Sonrió-claro, bella-me acerqué a él, lentamente y con un poco de nerviosismo, le toqué los hombros, acariciaba su cuerpo, lentamente, disfrutando del momento, estaba rígido, ¿nervioso, talvez?, no lo sabia, pero quería que se olvidara de todo y viviera el momento, además había esperado tanto por esto, yo no lo quería así, rígido.  
-Relájate estas muy tenso- y no quiero que estés así- relaje bajo mis manos- vive el momento y disfruta lo que estamos pasando en este instante.  
-Si, claro- dijo con la voz un poco mas relajada, su cuerpo tan bien lo demostraba, poco a poco fue soltando cada músculo que poseía, bajo mi sensual toque.

Le fui tocando los hombros, el cuello, la clavícula, el cabello, gimo fuerte cuando tome su cabello e hice círculos en el. Me sorprendió mucho porque gimió muy fuerte, seguro muchos en la oficina lo deben haber oído, se volteo y pensé que me alejaría, acto que honestamente no me gustaría en absoluto, pero me equivocaba, me tomo de las caderas y me puso sentada a horcadas sobre el, me tocó toda la cintura , podía ver cada detalle de su hermoso rostro y de repente de la nada me beso, fue un beso lleno de pasión y erotismo, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y yo se lo concedí gustosa, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, parecía que danzaban en nuestras bocas, me mordió el labio, yo gemí en el acto, su mano subió a mis senos y los apretó, yo jadie, pero su traviesa mano no se detuvo, siguió bajando, acarició mis piernas, siguió subiendo por mi entrepierna y llego a mi excitación, la acarició por encima de las bragas de encaje que llevaba, haciendo círculos en ella; yo no pude soportar la sensación de placer que invadía mi cuerpo y gemí alto y fuerte, de placer.  
El me alejó y yo no supe si se arrepentía pero me levanté de él, algo confundida y triste, le susurre débilmente:

-Que disfrutes tu café-y salí de la oficina, completamente confundida, ¿en que momento se había perdido la magia que estábamos viviendo?

Fue una sensación muy placentera poder tener a Edward en mis brazos, en mis manos, en mi boca, en mi cuerpo, pero así como empezó rápido, rápido termino. El me alejo sin motivo aparente y eso me lastimaba un poco ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?

Lo único que había, era la actitud de Edward conmigo; ya no se mostraba distante, al contrario se me quedaba mirando mucho y casi siempre me rozaba según el de ''casualidad''.

Lo que si fue es que no volvió a pasar nada como lo de los masajes, pensé que el solo quería manosear a alguien y ahí estaba la estúpida de su secretaria.  
Pensaba que ya ni se acordaba de mí, pero me equivoque otra vez, al salir de mi trabajo vi aparcada una camioneta negra, el chofer al verme me pregunto:

-¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swam?, disculpe Bella Swam el señor Edward me dijo que le dijera Bella pero se me olvide, le ruego me disculpe-actuaba como si tuviera miedo de que Edward lo reprendiera, al parecer no era un jefe muy amable con los otros trabajadores.

-No se preocupe-le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-El señor Edward quiera que la lleve a un sitio sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento paso esto?

No sabia si ir, pero termine decidiendo que si, además no tenía nada que perder, deje mis inseguridades y subí a la camioneta.

No sabía a que lugar iría, lo único que sabía era que estaría con el hombre que amaba y deseaba.


	4. La pelicula

LA PELICULA

El conductor manejaba con mucha velocidad, yo que de por si ya estaba nerviosa, imagínense como estaba con la velocidad al máximo; pensé por unos instantes bajarme del auto pero no me atreví, además moría por verme con mi sexy jefecito. A los 20 minutos de haber conducido, el conductor paro, volteo a verme, sonrió y me dijo:

-Aquí es-salio del auto y me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano.

-Gracias-dije, no eran muchas las veces en que me trataban a si, por lo menos desde que Rodrigo se fue…Rodrigo…pero mejor no pienso en eso, mejor solo pienso en mi Edward.

-A usted señorita- dijo formalmente.

Era una zona residencial sin duda alguna, el chofer me había dejado en la puerta de un edificio muy moderno con muchos timbres, uno en particular me llamo la atención, decía''aquí'' y pude identificar la letra elegante de Edward, así que supuse que ese era el timbre de su apartamento, lo presione, espere ha que alguien contestara pero no fue así, la puerta se abrió, al principio fue un poco aterrador, porque no hubo ni un ruido ni una voz.

-Que raro-pensé para mi fuero interno, pero lo deje pasar, debía ser algún acto de Edward, y estaba en lo correcto.

Subí las escaleras, y busque algo que me hiciera pensar que este era su apartamento, tenia una gran puerta negra, muy elegante que tenia un cartel que decía' aquí', con la misma letra del cartel en el intercomunicador; estaba muy insegura, me temblaban las piernas, pero me arme de valor y toque la puerta, salio el protagonista de mis sueños con una camisa azul abierta y un pitillo (pantalón corto); se veía sexy, estaba para comérselo.

-Hola Bells-dijo con la sonrisa torcida que adoraba.

-Hola Edward.- dije un poco tímida, era algo incomodo y poco ético, estaré en la casa de mi jefe, sobre todo si tengo esa clase de sentimientos por él.

-Pasa y ponte cómoda-dijo, guiando con su mano hacia el interior de la casa, era muy bonita, muy lujosa y sobre todo muy elegante. Me hacia recordar a Edward en muchos sentidos.

-Gracias-dije dejando mi cartera en el sofá de cuero negro, me di cuenta que me estaba mirando de un amanera coqueta y un poco lasciva.

-¿Que?-pregunte con una media sonrisa.

-Nada solo que eres una de las mujeres mas guapas que conozco y mira que conozco a muchas-dijo con un gesto extraño en los ojos ¡Tierra trágame!

Me sonroje inmediatamente, sus palabras me desconcertaron, ¿no me habrá traído hasta aquí solo pasar el rato? ¿O si?

Me acaricio levemente la mejilla y sentía, literalmente, que mi piel ardía, por cada parte en que pasaban sus largos y níveos dedos.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas-me sonroje mas aun, sin poder evitarlo, aparte la vista de el, esto ya era demasiado incomodo, él se dio cuenta de ello, y cambio de tema.

-¿Que quieres hacer?- pregunto en un tono mas casual y agradecí internamente eso.

-No se- honestamente no sabia para que había venido, no lo sabía, solo sabia que ya estaba aquí, y que no me arrepentía.

-¿Que tal si mientras piensas, preparo unos tragos?- dijo señalando un pequeño bar cerca de la cocina.

-Claro- lo único que me faltaba, tenia que medirme, no podía por nada en el mundo emborracharme en casa de mi jefe.

Mientras pensaba, me puse a ver todo, la casa era hermosa, tenia ese toque moderno y clásico que adoraba, había un gran televisor plasma en un centro de entretenimiento en la hermosa sala.

Abrí, como un estante y vi muchas películas, sobre too una que me atrajo: Recuérdame, de un actor conocido y sobre todo muy guapo, la saque y me dirigí al bar donde se encontraba mi Edward preparando unos tragos con vodka; en el instante en que me vio se sonrió.

-¿Ya sabe que vamos hacer, señorita Swam?- dijo con un tono juguetón que me encanto.

-Si vamos a ver Recuérdame- el me miro con una expresión rara, seguro no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaba.

-¡Que raro que yo tenga esa película!- ¿es tu casa y no sabes que tienes?

-Para que veas- ero lo único que podíamos hacer sin que me le tirara encima y además hace mucho que no veo películas buenas.

Me dio un vaso con lo que yo suponía era vodka, probé un poco y estaba muy rico.

-Esta muy rico- así que además sabía preparar tragos, ¿hay algo que no hagas bien?

-Se preparar tragos-dijo tomándose su vaso, luego me miro y me dirigió una gran sonrisa-Vamos a ver la película-me tomo de la mano y caminamos, o mejor dicho me arrastro, a su cuarto, me eche en la enorme cama y el se echo detrás de mi, me abrazo, y sentí miles de maripositas en el estomago.

Vimos Recuérdame, que la verdad me conmovió mucho, casi lloro, pero también me gusto mucho el actor principal Robert Pattinson, era muy lindo, con un acento muy sexy.

Al terminar la película ya había oscurecido y Edward lo noto.

-Es muy tarde Bella, mejor quédate-¿Cómo? No puedo quedarme, porque tengo trabajo, y tengo que alistarme.

-Yo no se-no sabia lo que podía pasar si yo y Edward dormíamos juntos-tengo que ir a trabajar mañana- trataba de pensar muchas cosas para rebatirle, pero la verdad quería quedarme.

-Soy tu jefe y es obvio que no te diré nada- ¡maldita sea tu inteligencia!

-No puedo dormir con esta ropa- dije señalando mi uniforme de trabajo, un falda negra y una blusa.

-También pensé en eso, te compre un pijama- ¿que? ¿Ósea que este había planeado todo?

-Pensaste en todo ¿verdad?- lo había planificado, lo sabía, podía imaginármelo pensando en todo.

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No te detendrás hasta que acepte ¿no es cierto?- era obvio, no me dejaría ir, insistiría, e insistiría hasta que acepte.

-Exacto- dijo sonriendo, no me iré, igual quiero quedarme.

-No tengo otra opción me quedare- ¿a quien engaño? Amo que lo planificara por mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien-me mostró una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Entonces-dije cogiendo el pijama-voy a cambiarme- si iba a dormir aquí, lo haría bien, me cambiaria, me quitaría el maquillaje, porque no me iba a levantar al lado de Edward como una mostra.

-Bells, espera-dijo sujetándome del brazo-¿puedo cambiarte yo?- ¿ que?¿ que demonios dices?

-No se- ¿estoy soñando o algo así, en que momento llegamos a esto?

-Vamos, Bella no muerdo- ay Edward si supieras que honestamente no temo que me muerdas, al contrario lo deseo.

Me quede riendo con una risa poco creíble, muy temblorosa y nerviosa, pensando si iba a permitir que me cambiare el hombre al que mi cuerpo deseaba o ser profesional y tener ética, porque ese hombre también era mi jefe


	5. La declaracion

**LA DECLARACIÓN**

_ ¿Puedo cambiarte Bells?-me pregunto un tanto sonrojado, y avergonzado.

-No se- dije algo confusa, me pregunto lo que menos me esperaba.

-Vamos Bella no muerdo-me dijo con una pícara sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con una chispa que reconocí como deseo.

En ese instante decide mandar todo a la mierda, después de todo yo sabia muy bien que yo podía decir cuando parar esto, yo podía detener todo, y además ¿a quien engaño?, moría por que algo pasara, un poco de diversión no me caerá mal

-Esta bien Edward-dije un poco nerviosa, si bien sabía que estaba algo mal lo que hacíamos, estaba muy emocionada y algo desesperada porque ya pasara, mi excitación crecía por la espera.

Se acerco a mi, me levanto la camiseta y acaricio mi estomago con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, como si fuera lago que se fuera a romper con un simple toque; puso un beso ahí, un beso húmedo, que me calentó mucho; me estaba excitando poco a poco y eso era algo muy preocupante; no podía olvidar que él por muy sexy que pudiera ser, en primer lugar era mi jefe y tenia novia, aunque eso no me importaba mucho en ese instante; no pensaba con la cabeza. A el no parecía importarle ninguna de mis razones, porque subió su cabeza y me beso el cuello, dejando muchos besos ahí, sus toques fueron bajando hacia los botones de mi blusa y procedió a quitármela; dejándome semi desnuda, solo traía puesto un sostén negro de encaje; Edward parecía que me comía con los ojos, cualquiera se hubiera sentido nerviosa por que tremendo hombre te este mirando en esas condiciones, pero yo no sentía nervios, estaba demasiado excitada para eso; me puso el polo del pijama que era rosa, por cierto; me volvió a besar el estomago, puso besos húmedos alrededor de toda mi plano abdomen, seguí el recorrido con sus labios hasta mi ombligo el cual lamió. Yo ya no controlaba mis actos y gemí fuerte, él solo sonrió con satisfacción, su sola sonrisa hizo que gimiera más.

Pero él quería más me saco a la falda que utilizaba para trabajar, se le dificultó un poco cuando llego a mis rodillas, quise ayudarlo pero él me succionó el lóbulo de la oreja y me susurró sensualmente:

-Solo relájate, déjame a mi, que yo puedo solo- dijo con voz ronca luego de darme un pícara sonrisa; yo solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba como en un trance por sus besos y caricias; volvió a lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja, retiro mi falda por completo y me acaricio las piernas, yo temblé al contacto, él también se estremeció, solo me encontraba con una lencería negra, pero eso solo hacia mas excitante la situación.

Me coloco el short que era de color blanco, aprovechando para acariciarme la cara interna del muslo en el recorrido; me beso el estomago, me miro y siguió dando besos húmedos, me di cuenta de lo excitada que me encontraba y sabia que Edward se sentía igual al ver el bulto en sus pantalones; al mirarlo solo me relamí los labios, era gigante y eso que estaba oculto.

Después de un arto de besos, me puso el polo del pijama, me dio un beso en el cuello, y se alejo, nos echamos juntos en la cama, nos pusimos a ver Dancing whit the Stars*, a mi me importaba muy poco el programa en ese instante, estaba excitada y quería una liberación, aunque al parecer eso a él le importaba muy poco y entonces me puse a pensar, Edward solo juega conmigo, no le importo, por eso no le importan mis necesidades, él nunca me va ha mostrar como su novia, no a una simple secretaria, tal vez Tanya fuera una estupida y melodramática pero era licenciada en derecho, cómo yo iba a ganarle a una abogada, lo que Edward quería era divertirse con una estupida que creyera en él, que lo deseara y ahí estaba Bella la tontita, pero pese a todo quería que siguiera acariciándome la cara, que me besara como hace un rato, soy patética, estoy suplicándole un poco de amor a un chico que tiene otra relación; pero Edward me lastimara, sufriría al larga, así que ten un poco de amor hacia a ti Bela y deja esto de una maldita vez.

Me levante de la cama y fui por mi ropa, me voy de esta casa, yo no soy plato de segunda de nadie.

-¿Qué anda mal Bella?-preguntó desconcertado.

-No quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que me toques- dije secamente.

-¿Ah no?-dijo sarcásticamente, su sarcasmo me hacia tener más furia, ¿Qué cree que soy? ¿Una prostituta a su disposición?

Sabia porque lo decía, había oído que lo deseaba, había visto como me le insinuaba, es mas hasta hace un rato lo había sentido y es verdad lo deseaba pero una parte de mi, la parte racional me decía que esto me haría daño, me enamoraría, más de lo que ya estaba y saldría decepcionada de todo, porque el no querría algo serio conmigo, solo quería follarse a alguien.

-No, no quiero esto, tú no me quieres, yo no puedo estar con alguien que no me quiera- dije segura, de espaldas a él, era más fácil pensar si no lo miraba.

-Bells, yo te quiero y mucho, en serio que si- dijo en un tono muy dulce, y casi caigo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, él tiene novia Bella, recuérdalo.

-No te creo, tu tienes novia-no te ilusiones, decía mi fuero interno, no le creas.

-Tanya es mi novia, es verdad no lo niego, pero entre ella y yo ya no pasa nada, sigo con ella porque si no ella se suicidaría y probablemente me despedirían del trabajo, además yo solo te quiero a ti, desde los últimos días y semanas me has atraído, reconozco que al principio pensé que solo se trataba de que te deseaba, pero con el transcurso de los días me di cuenta que no era solo deseo sino que era amor, me has engatusado de una manera en la que nadie pudo hacer, nadie me había engatusado antes, ni Tanya ni nadie, te quiero más a ti que todo lo que pude haber querido a Tanya durante estos años.

Quería creerle en serio que quería pero si tenia esperanzas y luego nada era como yo creía, estaría destrozada, seria demasiado para mí.

-¿En serio?-pregunte con toda la esperanza que tenía, si bien mi cabeza me decía que no le creyera, mi corazón mandaba otra cosa.

-Por supuesto ¿cómo crees que te mentiría? te amo Bella, eres la mujer más sexy, linda, hermosa, maravillosa que nunca conocí y que nunca conoceré, porque eres única, nadie es igual a ti y eso me encanta-de pronto se detuvo-¿Tu me amas Bella?-Me quede en cero, congelada, ¿yo lo amaba de verdad o solo era deseo?

*Dancing whit the Stars: reality de baile


	6. Algo inesperado

**ALGO INESPERADO**

-¿Tú me amas?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Si-sonreí tímidamente-te amo mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me al saber que sientes lo mismo hacia mí- admití con una gigantesca sonrisa.

-Bella eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo-y dicho esto, me besó, fue un beso muy tierno, creo que era porque al fin nos habíamos declarado, pero poco a poco fue ganando la pasion, se fue volviendo más y más intenso, las manos de Edward no se contentaron con mi cintura, querían más y bajaron hacia mis piernas las cual acaricio lenta y sensualmente; cortamos el beso cuando tuvimos que respirar, aproveche ese instante y me acurruqué contra su pecho, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y la cara, a la vez que con voz tierna me decía al oído: te amo.

Ese día nos dormimos los dos juntos, abrazados, en su gran e imponente cama y entre beso y beso los dos conciliamos el sueño.

Me levanté en la mañana, vi mi celular y eran las 8:00am, lo que significaba que ya estaba tarde para ir a trabajar, tengo que cambiarme, desayunar y salir; no puedo llegar tarde, porque sino Edward…Edward, y en ese instante me percaté de todo lo que había pasado y pasmada me volteé y lo vi, seguía dormido, así que me levanté despacio para no despertarlo; me cambié, me maquille un poco, y estaba poniéndome los zapatos cuando que sentí unas manos aprisionaron mi cintura, voltee y era él, tan guapo como siempre, me sonría, aun trayendo el pijama puesto.

-Hola, amor-me dijo, era inimaginable que bien sonaban esas palabras en su boca, me sorprendió mucho cuando Edward me llamó de esa manera.

-Hola, Edward- respondí balbuceando, este hombre no sabia cuanto me afectaba-eres un dormilón, con razón siempre llegas tarde- traté de hacer una broma apara aligerar el ambiente, aunque no salió muy bien.

-Soy el jefe- respondió ganándose en si mismo.

-Si ya lo sé-dije con pesar, por supuesto que sabia que era el jefe-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-¿Te llevó al trabajo?- preguntó emocionado, obviando mi tono de pesar.

-Claro, vamos- traté de decir lo más animada posible.

Me subió a su hermoso auto Mercedes Benz y nos dirigimos a la oficina. No me gustaba para nada la idea de ocultar lo nuestro, no me gustaba ocultarlo como si fuera un pecado cuando no lo era, era amor, y si bien, no me gustaba ser la otra, prefería tenerlo así a no tenerlo en absoluto. Se que sonaré como una sufrida pero, es la verdad. Y Edward por supuesto notó que algo me pasaba.

-¿Qué estas pensando?-preguntó entre curioso y frustrado, le gustaba controlar a la gente a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado a ello; y no tener el control sobre algo, era frustrante para él.

-En que no me gusta ocultar lo nuestro-admití en voz baja.

-Bella, yo lo sé-respondió pasando la mano por su cabello, en un gesto de estrés y frustración- yo también lo he pensado, juro que si, pero su padre es el dueño de la empresa, si él desea me despide, sin siquiera tener un motivo, es mi carrera, y no solo eso, ella es capaz de suicidarse, no es una persona estable mentalmente.

-Yo se, lo entiendo, es tu trabajo, tu carrera y es la salud de Tanya, pero también estoy yo ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Qué hay de nuestra felicidad? te juro que a veces no soporto a Tanya, no soporto esta situación- respondí soltando mi frustración.

-Si y yo también te entiendo, estas en todo tu derecho, pero trata de ponerte en mi lugar, ¿si? dame algo de tiempo y te prometo que esto va a cambiar, lo prometo- dictó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien-acepté, aunque sabia que nada de esto, estaba bien.

Llegamos a la oficina, en un silencio algo incomodo, estacionó el auto y me beso, fue un beso dulce, pequeño, con sabor a despedida, nos tuvimos que detener, porque ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Caminamos el camino hacia la oficina, llegamos juntos a su despacho y todos nos quedaron mirando. Era raro que Edward llegara con alguien, siempre llegaba solo.

Estuve trabajando, haciendo lo mio, cuando al poco rato, la secretaria de gerencia, me envió a comprar hojas bond, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada; habai habido un despido en el área administrativa y ella era la encargada de hacer todo el papeleo.

Me dirigí a al tienda de la esquina, compré las hojas, y un pastelito por si me daba hambre, le entregué a Mary, la secretaria de gerencia, las hojas, fui a mi escritorio, a seguir haciendo los papeleos que Edward me había encargado hacer, y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, Edward me llamó a su oficina.

Toqué la puerta delicadamente, porque mi jefe odiaba cuando tocaban desesperadamente su puerta, con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, pero cuando me dijo que pasara, vi a un Edward enojado y enserio no sabia porque, y eso me preocupo. ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?

-Edward ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté confundida, hace rato estaba de lo más bien y ahora.

-Bella, ¿conoces a algún Rodrigo?- preguntó, ignorando mi pregunta, y haciendo la suya, masajeándose las sienes, como tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Oh-me acordé de mi novio que se fue a Holanda a trabajar, prácticamente ya ni hablaba con el, se fue hace 2 años, y nuestra relación era prácticamente nula-si es, es mi pareja o algo así-vi a Edward apretar fuertemente los nudillos-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Cómo que algo así?-preguntó lenta y amedrentadoramente.

-Estoy con él, pero ya no hablamos desde que se fue a Holanda, cada uno a echo su vida, dudo mucho que el regrese.

-Creo que te equivocas, llamó a la oficina y yo contesté, porque tú no estabas, preguntó por ti, dijo que viene la próxima semana por 2 días, a visitar a la mujer que "tanto ama''.


	7. Rodrigo

_**RODRIGO**_

-Viene de visita la próxima semana por 2 días- anunció Edward con una expresión de rabia, indignación y decepción.

-Oh-en verdad no sabía que decir-que bueno-él frunció el ceño por mis pablaras. Honestamente no sabía que decir.

-Bella, no quiero que lo veas ¿Me entiendes? No quiero que lo veas- ordeno agarrándose fuertemente la sien.

Eso me enojo, ¿Quién era él para reclamarme algo? ¿Qué valor moral puede tener? Edward hace lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo; y por más que me muera de celos, yo no le reclamo nada.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho para opinar- respondí a la defensiva, pensando tontamente que ya no iba a decir nada. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

-No estoy opinando, te lo estoy ordenando-esas palabras desataron mi furia. Esto era demasiado.

-¡Vete al demonio! Tú también tienes novia y yo no te digo nada, por más espectáculo que hagas en la oficina, yo guardo silencio, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es mantenerte en la misma posición -le dijo con toda mi amargura; cuando iba a salir de la oficina, Edward me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-¡Bella, espera! lo siento, soy un estúpido, no debí hablarte así, soy un idiota y lo sé.- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Si, lo eres- admití aún con rabia.

-Lo sé, insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero no me dejes, por favor-suplicó.

No quería dejarlo, no iba a hacerlo de todos modos; solo estaba molesta, él no puede pedirme cosas que ni él puede dejar de hacer, Edward debería entenderme a la perfección. Estaba enojada, pero no tanto como para dejarlo, además no era una persona rencorosa-Esta bien Edward, pero escúchame y pon mucha atención, lo haces de nuevo, y te juro que me largo Edward. No bromeo, estoy hablando muy en serio- amenacé mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, no lo voy a hacer de nuevo, no me arriesgaría a perderte, no soy tan estúpido Bella- respondió muy serio.

Después de mi discusión con Edward, ya en mi oficina, me quedé pensando en Rodrigo y en como cambiarían las cosas si él regresaba. Mi "novio'' estaba en mis pensamientos hasta que me llamo Edward.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ir a cenar saliendo del trabajo?- preguntó melosamente por el teléfono de su oficina.

-Si, claro, sería genial- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Mi amor, te amo, nunca lo olvides, nunca dudes eso. Pueden pasar muchas cosas Bella, pero hay una sola verdad, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir- admitió con mucha intensidad.

-Yo también te amo, por siempre amor- prometí.

Estaba saliendo del trabajo, ya casi al final de la jornada, porque fui a comprar una gaseosa, ya que me moría de sed; pero fue gran mi sorpresa que al salir me encontrara con Rodrigo, el cual corrió hacia mi al verme, abrazándome muy fuerte, yo le respondí el abrazo con entusiasmo. En el fondo también lo extrañaba.

-Rodrigo, hola- dije sorprendida. Aún no podía creer que estuviera aquí, junto a mí.

-Hola amor, te extrañé mucho, en serio mucho- comentó dándome un beso en la frente.

-Yo también-dije, pero me sentí culpable en el mismo instante en que lo dije, al saber que lo había olvidado tanto como para estar con otro. ¿Cómo este hombre al que amaba tanto, pudo haberse borrado por completo de mi mente?

No me había dado cuenta de que Edward me miraba con pena, desde la puerta de la empresa, y recordé lo de la cena.

-Rodrigo- comencé muy seria.

-Bella, vamos a celebrar que regresé- comentó animoso.

-Rodrigo, tengo trabajo, solo salí a sacar copias, tengo que regresar- mentí, pero no podía plantar a Edward. No lo haría, ni quería hacerlo.

-Bella, solo estaré aquí 2 días- dijo con tristeza.

-Si lo sé, pero tu no me dijiste que vendrías, estoy a full con mi trabajo-el cambio su expresión a una de tristeza y un tanto de decepción.

-Bueno, adiós. Nos veremos otro día, supongo. Adiós Bella- y dichas estas palabras se fue tan rápido como apareció.

Me quede viéndolo irse, y una pena inesperada azotó mi cuerpo, en ese instante solo pensé: y si ¿dejo a Edward y me voy con Rodrigo?


	8. El viaje

_**EL VIAJE**_

No podía dejar a Edward, por más que quisiera a Rodrigo, porque sabia que amaba más a mi jefe; mejor dicho solo amaba a mi jefe. Lo de Rodrigo era un cariño, no era amor.

Regresé, y en medio de estos pensamientos, entré a la oficina. Edward por supuesto me esperaba, con una sonrisa torcida que amaba, sabía que lo había escogido; me abrazó muy fuerte, y susurró tiernamente en mi oído.

-Te amo, más que él.- afirmó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti, lo sabes, sabes que te amo muchísimo, pero al igual que tú, por mis motivos no puedo dejarlo- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran sus verdades.

-Yo voy a hacer que lo olvides- y dicho esto, empezó a besarme el cuello, yo gemí quedito-Acaso ¿él te hace sentir lo mismo que yo te hago sentir?-preguntó en un tono medio orgulloso.

-No, con nadie he sentido lo que sentido contigo.- admití en medio de suspiros.

Se acercó, me miro por unos instantes, me acarició el rostro, acunándolo delicadamente, y nos besamos, empezó como un beso muy inocente, muy dulce, llena de ternura, pero poco a poco se transformo en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, nuestras lenguas luchaban por meterse en la boca del otro; bajo sus manos y las puso en mis costados, los empezó a recorrer, de una manera desesperada, como si quisiera fundir sus manos en mis caderas; yo me alejé.

-¿Qué anda mal Bella?- preguntó contrariado.

-No quiero hacer esto.- respondí evasivamente.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué demonios es esto? No entiendo ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres seguir con esto?- estaba nervioso, no entendía que pasaba, ni yo misma me entendía.

-Primero: es mi lugar de trabajo, ¿ok? Le debo un respeto a mi trabajo, y antes que digas algo, me importa un carajo si eres el jefe, yo le debo un respeto a mí trabajo.- lo interrumpí, cuando estaba apunto de protestar, creía que porque era el jefe podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y las cosas no eran así.- y segundo, y tal vez más importante: yo apenas te conozco. Y honestamente no se si quiero seguir con esto.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría…y además, tú me amas, me lo dijiste hace algunos minutos.

-Si lo se, y te amo, pero preferiría que fuéramos poco a poco. Porque yo no se nada de ti aún; podrías ser un asesino, y yo ni enterada.- comenté sarcástica y burlonamente.

-Como tú te sientas más cómoda Bells.- dijo con una sonrisa.- y con respecto a lo del asesino, creo que pueden informarte tus compañeros de trabajo, que puedo ser amargado y mandón, pero soy inofensivo.- respondió guiñándome el ojo.

-Gracias.- respondí sinceramente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Por ser tan comprensivo, por ser quien eres, por soportar mis cambios de ánimo, por querer estar a mi lado pese a todo.- admití. Lo amaba, no había dudo.

-Gracias a ti.- respondió con la misma intensidad.

-¿A mi? ¿A mi porque? – pregunté. Él me había enseñado lo que es el amor, el amar a alguien, pero seguro Edward tuvo millones de mujeres, así que no entendía.

-Por dejar demostrarte mi amor y por sentir lo mismo, por amarme, por ser la persona que eres.

-Siempre te voy a amar.- Respondí acercándomele, y acariciándole el rostro.

-Yo también, te amo, y lo sabes.- nos miramos fijamente, en completo silencio, disfrutando el momento.- ¿te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó después de un rato.

-Si, claro.-respondí con una inmensa sonrisa.

Fuimos en el auto de Edward, todo estaba bien, estaba a su lado, todo estaría perfecto, pero no me pude relajar en el trayecto, porque Edward manejaba como un loco. Manejaba a toda velocidad.

Llegamos, yo con los pelos en punta, pero en parte segura porque estaba a su lado. Edward me besó, nos despedimos por un rato, y cuando ya iba a bajar del auto, unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron.

-Bella mañana viajamos a Brasil.- comentó distraídamente.

-¿Qué?-no podía avisarme de un día a otro-¿porque no me avisaste?-pregunté media histérica.

-Se me paso, bueno, ya te lo dije, haz tus maletas, paso a buscarte a los 8.- hablaba de un viaje a Brasil como si fuera ir a la esquina a comprar pan.-te amo mi amor.- finalizó sonriendo.

-Adiós.- comente presurosa.

Apenas entre, hice mi maleta, metía todo lo que podía, zapatos, ropa, shorts, blazers, e incluso algunos bikinis. Pero en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa, porque me preocupaba un poco pensar en el hecho de viajar con Edward, los dos solos, completamente solos, lo que podía pasar, eso era lo que más me preocupaba, las posibilidades, pero también, me alegraba, que quisiera ir conmigo. Que me tomara en cuenta.

Al día siguiente, había una gigantesca y modernísima camioneta negra aparcada en mi casa, él estaba ahí, divino como siempre, con una camiseta azul y un pitillo negro, lo miré y sonrió, yo le sonreí también. Se acercó, cogió mi maleta y me besó profundamente.

-Hola, te extrañe.- se vio tan lindo admitiendo que me extrañaba.

-Yo también mi amor, te extrañé mucho.- era tan lindo saber que alguien te extrañaba y que tenias a alguien para extrañar.

-¿Estas entusiasmada por el viaje?-preguntó nervioso, siempre temeroso de que lo rechazara, no se daba cuenta que yo era la del miedo al rechazo.

-Si, mucho, estoy muy emocionada, nunca había ido a Brasil.- admití algo nerviosa, no sabia si era por el viaje, o porque estaría con Edward por al menos, una noche solos.

Fuimos al aeropuerto, revisaron nuestras maletas, y subimos al avión; le tenía algo de miedo al despegue, Edward lo noto, y me agarró muy fuertemente de la mano, susurrando: _tranquila, yo estoy aquí_. Después del despegue, todo estuvo tranquilo, tanto que me quede dormida, Edward me despertó al casi estar por llegar. Fue lo mismo al aterrizaje, me sujetó fuerte de la mano, y comentó: _creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto._

Después de llegar a la imponente ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, nos dirigimos a un hotel 5 estrellas, que mi jefe había reservado para nosotros. Edward alquilo un cuarto, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí, no capté mucho de la conversación en portugués de él y la recepcionista. Y por supuesto pensé que este cuarto era doble, por lo tanto me sorprendí de sobremanera cuando solo vi una cama.

-¿Por qué solo hay una cama?-pregunté entre seria y curiosa.

-Porque dormiremos juntos-respondió casualmente, pero sus ojos lo delataban. En ellos brillaba la lujuria.

Enserio que este viaje traería muchas sorpresas. De eso no había la menor duda.

Bueno chicas, les dejo este cap, espero les guste; y quería pedirles un favor, si hay alguna lovatic, o alguien que quiera ayudarme, tengo un página en facebook de Demi Lovato, les drjo el link, solo les pido un like, toma menos de 1 minuto, por favor se los agradeceré de corazón.

pages/Demi-Lovato-Con-tan-solo-Una-Frase-Stay-Stro ng-Cambio-miles-de-vidas/526440274046095?fref=ts


	9. El juego

**EL JUEGO**

-¿Por qué solo hay una cama?-pregunte entre seria y curiosa.

-Porque dormiremos juntos-respondió casualmente, pero sus ojos lo delataban. En ellos brillaba la lujuria.

No me lo podía creer, sabía muy bien que podía pasar si dormíamos juntos, íbamos a tener sexo, íbamos a follar como dos adolescentes desenfrenados. No me malentiendan, no lo decía porque Edward me fuera ha obligar, lo decía porque yo no tenia mucho control que digamos; al menos a lo que se refería en las partes sexuales. Estaba segura de que no podría detener, y apenas conozco a Edward. Lo deseaba muchísimo, lo deseaba demasiado, pero tenía que controlarme. Antes de ser cualquier cosa, era mi jefe.

-La verdad prefiero dormir en un sofá, o si prefieres en un sleeping; no me siento muy cómoda durmiendo contigo.- reclamé caminando por la habitación.

-No seas ridícula, Bella.-dijo algo frustrado, pasándose las manos por su preciosa y sedosa cabellera.

-No lo soy.- refuté. ¿Ser ridícula era querer evitar acostarte con tu jefe, que por cierto tiene novia, y al parecer es media loca?

-¿Que tiene de malo dormir conmigo? ¿Se puede saber? ¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios no quieres dormir conmigo?-No pude contestarle, ni yo misma sabía la respuesta…no, sí la sabia, solo que no quería admitirla.- ¿Quieres ver una película?-dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

-Sí, claro.- no estaba muy segura, prefería hablar sobre esto, pero tal vez era mejor dejarlo por un rato.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, un gran sillón blanco, bueno él se sentó, yo estaba echada en sus piernas. Estábamos viendo Ramona es la última película de Selena Gomez, es sobre 2 hermanas, es muy emotiva; yo como siempre estaba a punto de llorar, moví la cabeza para limpiarme con mi polo, pero de repente algo llamó mi atención: su gran erección; la cual golpeaba mi cabeza. Es quizás obvio decir que sentí que estaba excitado, y solo por tener mi cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, _"wuau, como controlo a este hombre" _

El saber de su erección me excitaba de sobremanera, gracias a Dios la película acabó; ya no podía estar en esta posición por más tiempo. Estaban ya pasando los créditos cuando Edward, de la nada, me pregunto:

-¿Qué haces para divertirte con Rodrigo?- su pregunta me descolocó un poco. Pensaba que de lo último que quería hablar era sobre mi, aún, novio.

Pero al instante se vino a mi mente, el erótico juego que hacíamos con Rodrigo en nuestras mejores épocas juntos.

-Jugábamos con Rodrigo a algo, antes de ser pareja, probablemente porque sabíamos que íbamos a hacer algo más. Luego lo seguimos jugando cuando ya éramos pareja.- no podía controlar mis palabras; salían de mi boca sin evitarlo.

-Me llama la atención.- no Edward, no preguntes sobre eso.- ¿Cómo se juega?-  
Pero yo no podía decirle, era un juego muy erótico como para jugarlo con mi jefe. No podía jugarlo con Edward, no podía.- ¿Por qué no me contestas?-preguntó curioso, acariciándome el mentón.

-Ya no quiero jugar, estoy cansada, mejor otro día.- mentí con una sonrisa; pero sabía que eso no safisfacería a mi jefe.

-Pero ya me quede con la duda, vamos dime.- suplicó murmurando.

-No quiero.- respondí, evitando mirarlo.- en serio no quiero.

-Vamos, Bells-dijo acariciándome el rostro, ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso? Suspiré resignado, y empecé a hablar.

-El juego trata de que poner cualquier tema, me haces una pregunta sobre el tema escogido, si pierdo tengo que quitarme una prenda y hacer algo que tú me pidas.- era tan incómodo explicarle el juego a Edward; maldita mi bocota que no se pudo quedar callada.

-¿Y si yo pierdo?-preguntó, con mucha lujuria en los ojos. Sus ojos se le oscurecían por el deseo.

-Te quitas una prenda, y te pido hacer algo; es técnicamente lo mismo.- trataba de hacer el juego lo más "profesional" posible.

-Ok.- sonrió, anticipando lo que venía.- y ¿Cuándo sabes que gané o perdí?- se entusiasmaba mucho por el juego, y eso era precisamente lo que menos quería.

-Cuando uno de los dos se queda sin ropa.- respondí con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Ah, genial, empecemos.- ya no podía esperar para hacer este juego, lo notaba en su mirada, quería empezar a desvestirme cuanto antes.

-¿Con que tema empezamos?- pregunté, solo esperaba ganar todas, para así no quitarme ninguna prenda.

-Cine.- comentó seguro. Genial, amo el cine, así que esto sería fácil.

-Yo empiezo.- tenía todas las de ganar, paraba metida en el cine.

-Vamos, dispara.- parecía tan seguro de si mismo, no sabía que lo iba a destrozar en unos instantes.

-¿Actriz que protagonizo la película Agente Salt?- Angelina Jolie por supuesto. Una gran película de acción. Angelina había conseguido que me gustara al emnos una pela de acción.

-Mmmmm….no se… ¿Scarlett Johanson?-preguntó confuso _"genial, te voy a destrozar en esto"_

-Angelina Jolie.- dije segura, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Demonios.- dijo frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a perder.

-Camisa afuera-se quitó la camisa lento y jodidamente sexy; este hombre quería matarme, de eso no había duda.-y quiero…nose- ¿Qué le podía pedir? Nunca había pedido nada, normalmente yo perdía, Rodrigo era el que me pedía hacerle cosas-Nunca he pedido nada en este juego, así… ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

-Esto- sin decir ni una sola palabra más, me cargó y me sentó a horcadas de él, mientras me acariciaba sensualmente las piernas.

-Eres un loco.- dije con una risa nerviosa; lo estaba disfrutando, no podía ser tan cínica y negarlo.

-Sí, pero loco por ti.- sus ojos mostraban que querían más, más de mí, más preguntas.

-Bueno, ahora pregunta-dije levantándome de él. Se me estaba escapando de las manos, _"enfócate Bella, enfócate y olvida al sexy hombre sin camisa que tienes frente a ti"_

-¿Como se llamaba Zac Efron en la película 17 again?- ¡Maldita sea! La había ido ver, peor no me acordaba el maldito nombre, ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?

-Mmmmmm….-no sabia, no tenía ni idea…creo que era Mike-creo que Mike.

-No, Mark.- dijo con una sonrisita torcida llena de dicha

-Estuvo cerca.- estuvo tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente.

-Polo afuera-me quité el polo que llevaba, para solo quedarme en mi ropa interior de encaje negra; sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward. Me comía con los ojos-Quiero que hagas algo rico con mi oreja.- yo me quedé literalmente en shock cuando dijo eso. Era mi jefe en una faceta desconocida. Esa voz ronca y excitada no podía ser la de mi jefe.

-Ok.- dije algo nerviosa.- veré que puedo hacer-me senté a horcadas de él otra vez, sintiendo su gran erección. Estaba tan excitado. Le chupé, succioné y mordí su oreja, trataba de hacérselo lo mejor que podía. El solo podía gemir muy fuerte.

Así seguimos jugando hasta que los dos quedamos en ropa interior; pasamos por muchas caricias y toques. Sabía que estaba mal, pero simplemente no podía detenerme, no podía. Dicen que lo prohibido es lo más delicioso y tienen razón, me moría en placer al hacer esto con Edward. El que estuviera mal lo hacía más rico.

Me hizo una estúpida pregunta de política y perdí; me quite los zapatos, y quedé helada con lo que me pidió:

-Échate en el suelo, y no hagas nada hasta que yo te diga-solo asentí. Había llegado tan lejos, ¿Qué más daba que terminara con esto?

Sentí su peso sobre el mío, apretándome, sintiendo cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo. Besó mi oreja y el cuello, gemí quedito, sentía mariposas y escalofríos en todas las partes que tocaba. Nos besamos apasionadamente, le respondí el beso por supuesto; fue subiendo, poco a poco, de tono y de intensidad. Volvió a besarme en el cuello, y le mordí la oreja; su traviesa mano comenzó a subir por mi pierna, mi entrepierna, hasta tocar mi centro, yo gemí ruidosamente. Ya no podía más.

-Bella te amo, los sabes.- me miraba intensamente con sus hermoso ojos.- te deseo mucho, muchísimo, no me detengas por favor.- rogó, con los ojos brillando de excitación.


	10. La gran noche

**LA GRAN NOCHE:**

-Bella te amo, los sabes.- me miraba intensamente con sus hermoso ojos.- te deseo mucho, muchísimo, no me detengas por favor.- rogó, con los ojos brillando de excitación. Me valía que lo hubiera detenido antes, eso ya no importaba ahora, pasara lo que pasara nada ni nadie podría detenernos ahora.

-No voy a hacerlo-me sonrió pícaramente.-no pienso detenerme.- me dio un tierno beso, mirándome con ojos de deseo.

-Te voy a hacer sentir la noche más placentera de tu vida-prometió. Me empezó a dar besos húmedos por toda mi cara, gimiendo levemente.-No sabes cuanto espere esto, no tienes ni la menor idea.-dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, gemí quedito, eso hizo que Edward sonriera.

-Me alegra que te guste, mi amor-dijo pasando toda su nariz por mi cuello, al llegar a este, sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer toda esa parte, haciendo pequeños círculos, presionando su lengua.

No me pude controlar y gema fuerte; él solo sonreía y seguía con su trabajo; bajaba y bajaba más su cabeza mientras me sentía cada vez más mojada; sobre todo porque ambos estábamos solo en ropa interior, podía sentir cada parte de su bien tonificado cuerpo.

Su cara encontró uno de mis pechos, sonrió en el, y me miro como pidiendo autorización, una autorización que, en este punto, ya no era necesario pedir. Solo lo mire, mi cara mostraba la gran excitación que sentía, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, nuestras expresiones lo decían todo.

Hizo a un lado mi sostén y empezó a lamerme; si lamer mi cuello había sido una experiencia maravillosa, imagínense que sentí cuando lamió mis pechos. Yo grite y acerque mas su cara, lo quería…lo necesitaba más cerca; chupaba fuerte, casi con desesperación y fiereza, lamió con fuerza, mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro, y así en viceversa. Mi espalda se arqueaba por el placer que sentía, ese placer inigualable que solo Edward me podía hacer sentir.

-Edward-gemí con desesperación-dame más.

-Bella, ¡Dios! no sabes como se siente.- Rugía, y luego volvía a chupar.

-Ahhhh.

Edward soltó mis pechos, hizo que me sentara y desabotonó mi sostén. Normalmente era muy pudorosa, pero en este momento no sentía nada de pudor, quería que me viera, quería ponerlo al límite. Me volvió a echar y siguió bajando por mi cuerpo, llegó a mi estomago y se puso a lamer; las sensaciones se multiplicaban con cada lamida, me arqueaba y me arqueaba de placer mientras él siguió bajando y llego a mi centro, la cual toco encima de mis bragas.

-Bella-metió su mano y empezó a tocarme, hacía toques ligeros, pero yo quería más, pareció sospecharlo ya que metió fácilmente un dedo por lo mojada que estaba.

-Estas muy mojada, oh, demasiado- metió un segundo dedo; gemía más y más fuerte, sentía que ya vendría la gran explosión de placer.

De la nada el bajo su cara y me empezó a lamer. En ese instante pensé que moriría. ¿Era posible morir de placer? Porque si lo es, ya estoy muerta. Me arquee totalmente, le cogí la cabeza y lo metí mas si eso era siquiera posible.

-Bells, eres lo más rico que he probado en mi vida-volvió a bajar su cabeza y metió un dedo. Ahora no solo lamía y chupaba mis labios, sino que me estimulaba más metiendo un dedo.

Empecé a sentir un nudo en mi vientre, se iba formando poco a poco, peligrosamente rápido hasta que llego, el placer del orgasmo me golpeo con una gran fuerza, era surrealista, gritaba su nombre como una posesa, mientras sentía que Edward se tomaba todo lo que botaba.

-Bella-dijo volviéndose a echar encima mío-tienes el coño mas rico del planeta-me beso con una pasión y deseo reflejado en nuestros labios y lenguas, parecíamos interminables e incansables. Le toqué la espalda mientras él me acariciaba y amasaba los senos, yo gemí en el beso, era un pecado no hacerlo

-Bells desde que te conocí quise ver tu boquita tan linda y sensual en mi verga, mamándola duro y fuerte; y no voy a dejar que no se haga realidad, así que… Bella chúpamela-me excito de sobremanera al escucharlo hablar así, no sabia que Edward tenia este vocabulario y honestamente me encantaba.-mama mi verga Bella-yo asentí. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

El nos dio la vuelta para que yo este encima de el, me baje un poco hasta estar entre sus piernas, baje el boxer negro que traía, dejando una semejante erección a la vista. La toque y pase mi lengua por la punta quitando el liquido pre seminal que ya tenia, lo comencé a masturbar, tocando todo el troco, y moviéndole de arriba abajo, mientras besaba la punta, pero Edward quería más y no dudo en dejármelo saber.

-Bella chúpala ya, sabes que quieres-tonto pero tenia razón, moría por chupársela. Me la metí de golpe hasta lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-Mierda Bella-dijo excitado, moviendo sus caderas en mi boca, empezando a follarme la boca. Lo empecé a hacer mas rápido y lo que no podía alcanzar con mi boca, lo alcanzaba con mi mano, la cual fui bajando y empecé a acariciar sus bolas, él gimió muy fuerte ahí, cuando hice eso y después de gritar y rugir, finalmente se libero-bébete toda mi leche Bella, no dejes nada-yo hice lo que me pidió. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando me miraba así.

Me volvió a atraer a su cuerpo y nos volvimos a besar, y a rozar. Giramos y él quedo encima de mí otra vez. El contacto era delicioso.

-Bella, te amo.- dijo sincero, mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo y mucho.- respondí.

Entro en mi, primero lentamente y luego fue agarrando su velocidad, solo quería que siguiera y lo hiciera fuerte. Envolví mis piernas en su cadera para que fuera más rápido.

-Más rápido, más rápido Edward.-pedía.

-¿Asi?-dijo entrando más fuerte y rápido.

-Si Edward, esta genial.-casi ni podía hablar.

El placer era demasiado.

-Bella, ahhhh, esta jodidamente perfecto-gimió, entrando más fuerte si es que eso era posible.

Al poco rato sentí otra vez ese nudo en mi estomago y Edward lo noto.

-Baby, siento como me aprietas ¿te vas a correr?- rugía, él también estaba cerca.

-Si.- gemí.

-Córrete para mi gatita.- suplicó, mientras acariciaba en círculos mi clítoris.

Es como si me hubiera obligado a hacerlo porque me corrí, fue un orgasmo intenso y magnífico, al poco tiempo el se corrió también, gritando mi nombre.

Lo seguimos haciendo toda la noche, en poses raras que se le ocurrían a Edward; me sentí feliz porque conseguí lo que quería: tener a este hombre que no solo había movido mis hormonas si no también mi corazón. Y algo culpable al pensar en Rodrigo, aunque con todo el placer, solo fue un pequeño momento.

_**Bueno chicas este es el primer lemon de la historia, me tomo mucho hacerlo, quería que saliera bien y creo que lo conseguí, pero ustedes digan; muchas gracias a todas las que dejan reviews y las que me tienen en autores favoritos, las de las alertas, las de historias favoritas, a todas; yo quiero mucho a todos los lectores de esta historia, pero hay una fan que quiero mencionar: ella me tiene en alerta, autor favorito, siempre lee la historia y deja reviews. Ella es otra escritora, me refiero a darky1995, eres una gran fan y te dedico este capitulo, he decidido que cada capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a una fan de esta quiero mucho y por favor dejen reviews, me alegran el día y me inspiran a escribir más.**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen**_


	11. Dios, Bella

**DIOS, BELLA:**

No puedo creerlo, debo estar soñando, Bella esta por fin así como yo quería, como tantas había deseado tenerla, justo entre mis brazos; la amo inmensamente, pero la deseo mucho.

Como en todo amor, el amor y el deseo vienen de la mano.

-Bella te amo, los sabes.- la miraba intensamente, tratando así de mostrarle todo lo que sentía.- te deseo mucho, muchísimo, no me detengas por favor.- suplique; deseaba mucho este momento y sentía que ella también, su voz, sus pequeños gemidos y esos ojos llenos de pasión me lo confirmaban.

-No voy a hacerlo-dijo pícaramente.-no pienso detenerme.-le sonreí con todo mi ser, _"por fin"_ dije en mi fuero interno, había esperado tanto por esto.

Le di un beso en el que mostraba todo mi amor por ella, un beso lleno de pasión, un beso caliente y húmedo.

-Te voy a hacer sentir la noche más placentera de tu vida-se lo debía, ella era una de las personas más comprensivas que había tenido la dicha de conocer, cualquiera ya me hubiera dejado pero ella no, porque me ama más que al imbécil estorbo de Rodrigo, muchísimo más.

Le empecé a dar besos húmedos por su hermosa cara.

-No sabes cuanto espere esto, no tienes ni la menor idea.-admití, algo fuera de mi mismo. -ella tenia que saberlo, estaba muy excitado, lo sentía por mi notable erección, por los temblores que azotaban mi cuerpo. Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, lo cual hizo que ambos nos excitáramos y estremeciéramos de placer ligeramente, porque ella gimió y solté una sonrisa orgullosa al saber que yo la hacia gemir de placer.

-Me alegra que te guste, mi amor-No quería lastimarla, tenía que controlarme, pero era tan difícil teniendo a Bella a mi costado, en tan diminutas prendas.

Me alegraba que cada cosa que le hiciera le gustara tanto como parecía ser el caso, solo quería que hoy sintiera placer, más placer que en cualquier otro momento.

Pase mi nariz por su clavícula y empecé a lamer; me sentía un maldito vampiro enfermo y Bella era mi presa, mi putamente deliciosa presa. Su sabor era inigualable, si así sabia su cuello, no me podía imaginar como sabría su coño.

Gemía muy fuerte, estaba muy orgulloso de hacerla gemir, pero sobre todo muy excitado, mi erección quería salirse de mis pantalones, quería, no necesitaba explorar mas de ella, necesitaba explorar más de Isabella.

Seguí bajando mi cabeza, y entonces encontré unos de sus pechos, esos pequeños globos pálidos, _"eran hermosos"_ sonreí por mis pensamientos; sabia que Bella estaba un poco insegura y no quería que se fuera arrepentir, así que la mire, si ya no quería este era el momento para decirlo, rogaba porque no me dijera nada, y me dejara continuar, aunque con ella nunca se sabe.

Me miro y su cara mostraba pasión y deseo hacia mí, sus labios entreabiertos, y sus ojos deseosos la hacían aún más deseable.

Tomare eso como un sí-dije para mi fuero interno-hice a un lado su sostén y empecé a lamerla; juro que nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, sus pechos no eran gigantescos, pero tampoco demasiado pequeños, eran perfectos, perfectos para que mi juguetona lengua estuviera más que feliz. Ella grito demostrando cuanto le gustaba, cogió mis cabellos y acerco más mi cara, solo pude chupar mas fuerte, parecía muy desesperado, pero la verdad lo estaba, estaba desesperado de excitación y deseo por su cuerpo.

Saqué mi lengua y con la punta hacia círculos en su pezón, ella se puso frenética, lamia uno y con mi mano masajeaba el otro.

-Edward-gimió con nerviosismo-dame más.

Su gemido solo consiguió calentarme más, pensé que tendría un orgasmo ahí mismo por sus palabras.

Bella, ¡Dios! no sabes como se siente.- Rugía, y volvía a chupar.

-Ahhh.- solo gemía y hacía palabras incoherentes pidiendo más.

Quería ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, así que solté sus pechos, la hice sentarse y le desabroché el sostén. Era hermosa, la volví a acostar, pase mi manos por todo su cuerpo, vi su estomago y empecé a lamer, ella solo se arqueaba y se arqueaba, excitándome más, a este punto llegué a pensar a que tanto podría llegara excitarme. Era casi imposible que me excitara más.

Pero quería más, y baje más al sur, hasta que llegue a su coño, el que toque encima de sus bragas, dándome cuenta que estaba muy mojada ¿Podría ser mas tentadora esta mujer?

-Bella-metí mi mano y toque sus labios, esta muy mojada, pude meter un dedo fácilmente-estas muy mojada, oh demasiado-metí otro dedo y ella gemía descontroladamente, bajé mi cara y le empecé a hacer un oral, ella se arqueó y me cogió el cabello muy fuerte, Eso me calentaba, y estoy seguro que a cualquiera, sobre todo porque me pego mas a su excitación y fui yo el que gimió fuerte ahora-Bells eres lo mas rico que he probado en mi vida-dije y al instante volví a hacer mi tarea, ella se vino conmigo en su intimidad, yo por supuesto tome todo lo que me daba ,su orgasmo estuvo a punto de hacer que yo también me viniera.

-Bella-dije volviendo a poner encima de ella-tienes el coño mas rico del planeta-la besé con todo lo que tenia y ella respondió el beso gustosa, me acariciaba la espalda y yo los senos, Bella gimió en mis labios. Tenia una fantasía que siempre quise cumplir con Bella, y este era el preciso momento para hacerla realidad

-Bells desde que te conocí quise ver tu boquita tan linda y sensual en mi verga, mamándola duro y fuerte; y no voy a dejar que no se haga realidad, así que… Bella chúpamela-ella no hizo nada, y eso me desesperó un poco.-mama mi verga Bella-ella asintió.

Nos di la vuelta con ella arriba mío, bajo haciendo deliciosa fricción, hasta llegar frente a frente a mi pene, me bajo el bóxer y parecía que quería devorarme, con la mirada.

La toco y me estremecí cuando paso su lengua para sacar mi líquido pre-seminal, me comenzó a besar y masturbar con su mano pero no era suficiente. Con esta mujer, siempre querría más.

-Bella chúpala, sabes que quieres-me estaba matando con su jueguito de la inocente sexy, de repente hizo algo que no me esperaba: se la metió de golpe en su boca.

-Mierda Bella-me había tomado por sorpresa, pero sentía un placer inimaginable, empecé a mover mis caderas en su boca y ella lo hizo aún más rápido, masturbándome a la vez...mierda...ella estaba acariciando mis bolas, gemí muy fuerte y me vine fuerte también; el orgasmo me dejo como ido, pero no pude olvidar de algo que quería.-bébete todo Bella no dejes nada-y ella obediente, se bebió toda mi leche.

La atraje a mi cuerpo y nos dimos un beso apasionado, giramos y yo quede encima de ella otra vez.

-Bella te amo.- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo y mucho.

Y después de estas palabras la penetre primero lento para que se acostumbrara y luego fui más rápido, enredó las piernas en mi cintura para que fuera mas profundo y placentero.

-Más rápido, más rápido Edward.-rogaba.

-¿Así?-gruñí entrando lo más profundo que pude.

-Si, Edward esta genial.-dijo en susurros.

- Ahhhhh, Bella esta jodidamente perfecto -dije dándole con todo lo que tenía.

Seguí penetrándola hasta que sentí que me apretaba. Su orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Baby, siento como me aprietas ¿te vas a correr?

-Si.- respondió entre gemidos.

-Córrete para mi gatita.- susurré sensualmente en su oído, mientras presionaba su clítoris.

Se corrió ferozmente y al poco tiempo la seguí, gritando su nombre. Lo hicimos toda la noche, en poses que se me ocurrían.

No podía sentirme más feliz, por fin Isabella Swan era mía.

_**Bueno, lindos seguidores ,este es otra vez el primer lemmon pero narrada por Edward, me pareció muy importante decirlo y me demore porque es mas complicado escribir de Edward, díganme si quieren que siga escribiendo pov edward o pov bella, y por favor dejen rewiews es nuestra paga; muchas gracias y este capitulo se lo dedico a VICKY08 que me dejo un lindo review, gracias y les agradezco por las felicitaciones.**_

_**Ustedes son mi inspiración cada día, les hago un reto, póngame en un review que quieren que pase y yo voy a seguir sus consejos.**_

_**Con amor Lucia Cullen.**_


	12. Te odio conciencia

**ME IRRITAS, ME IRRITAS:**

Me desperté exhausta luego de una noche llena de pasión, pero sobre todo amor, al lado de Edward; estábamos abrazados, haciendo la cucharita. Él aún dormía, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, sonreí al verlo, se veía tan tierno e imperturbable; lo besé en el cuello y el removió su cara por el sensual toque.

Me sentía muy bien al estar abrazada a él, me hacía sentir especial y amada, era tan hermoso cada pequeño instante a su lado, no quiero que acabe, quiero que sigamos así toda la vida, pero sé muy bien que esto es solo por unos días, lo bueno nunca dura, dicen, y en este caso no podía ser más verdadero; cuando regresemos, regresara con su estúpida novia y yo tendré que lidiar verlos juntos, ver a Edward, a mi Edward fingiendo amarla, cuando yo se que me ama a mi o eso me dijo…eso dijo, y yo le creo…yo le creo.

Y aparte de todo esto, tengo que lidiar con Rodrigo, y no piensen que ha sido un mal novio, es un novio perfecto, si yo no amara a Edward, y sintiera algo más por él, si yo amara Rodrigo seriamos muy felices, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no son así, yo me he dado cuenta en las últimas semanas que no amo a Rodrigo, lo quiero, lo quiero muchísimo, pero no lo amo, y no puedo forzar mis sentimientos por él. El problema con Rodrigo es que él siempre fue mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, pero solo eso, mi amigo, nunca sentí pasión o deseo; muchos decían que nuestra relación era muy pura, otros que Rodrigo era todo un caballero por respetarme, otros decían que yo tenia muchas hormonas revueltas y que quería corromperlo, yo ahora digo que no había ese amor, deseo y pasión que debe haber en toda relación de pareja, por eso no lo hacíamos, no nacía hacerlo. Si había algo de pasión en nuestra relación, con su viaje se extinguió por completo.

Con Edward yo lo sentía, sentía amor, deseo, pasión, lujuria, sentía demasiadas cosas, era una mezcla de emociones, sentía que no podía quitarle las manos de encima; lo amaba, eso era obvio, porque si no lo amara, no estaría en este lugar, en la cama con un hombre que tiene novia, engañando a Rodrigo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Edward se había levantado si no hasta que me abrazó y besó.

-Buenos días princesa-me dijo-¿Qué tal tu noche?-comentó sarcástico, arqueando una ceja.

-Muy placentera.- susurré cerca a su boca.

-Eso sentí.- me besaba, acercándome peligrosamente hacia él. Si bien lo deseaba ahora, en este preciso momento, las cavilaciones anteriores no me dejaban tranquila.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-No-mentí y muy mal.

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó algo triste, mirándome a los ojos.

-No, por supuesto que no.- respondí segura.

-Entonces, no entiendo porque estas así.- se paró de la cama, y empezó a moverse por la habitación.- No te entiendo.

-Por algo llamado conciencia-susurré insegura.

-Vamos Bella, no te pongas así, sé que no es la manera adecuada, pero así se dieron las cosas.- me abrazaba, acariciándome el cabello.

-Ok.- respondí, tratando de calmarme.- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-Claro, vamos-dijo, tomándome de la mano.

Todo el camino, no pude evitar pensar en Tanya, pero ahora pensaba si alguna vez ella lo había hecho con Edward antes; deseaba, con todas mis fuerzas, haber sido la primera mujer de Edward, haber sido la primera en acariciar ese inmaculado cuerpo que tenía, la primera que lo hubiera hecho gemir, gruñir, arquearse de placer, pero honestamente lo dudaba y me daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle, porque Edward no había sido mi primer hombre, y al preguntarle algo así, él me devolvería la pregunta.

Como si estuviéramos conectados, mi jefe empezó el tema que tanta vergüenza me daba conversar con él.

-Bella, ¿Habías hecho esto alguna vez con alguien?-me sorprendió mucho que tuviera las mismas dudas que yo, pero en parte lo entendía, eran dudas normales.- me refiero a…tú sabes…sexo.

-Si-respondí sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¿Con quien?- _¿Por qué le importa tanto señor Cullen? ¿A quién le importa con quien lo hice?_

-Con un amigo de la universidad-frunció el ceño, lo esperaba. Fue hace mucho, en medio de una estúpida borrachera, lo sé, típico; fue en uno de los salones, demasiado vergonzoso para siquiera recordarlo.- ¿Y tú?-pregunté algo nerviosa; esta era mi oportunidad, no la iba a perder.

-Sí, con Tanya.-era verdad lo que pensaba. Mierda.

-¿Solo con ella?- _por favor di que si._

-Con ella…y con algunas más.- no, corrijo, era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Me quede callada, no quería ni podía pensar en Tanya y en él así, simplemente no podía. Y ni siquiera solo había sido Tanya, sino "algunas más" ¿Cuántas exactamente eran "algunas más?

Después de comer, fuimos a lugares turísticos y nos divertimos mucho, pero como dicen, todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y esa misma noche regresamos a LA.

Solo lo abrace muy fuerte en el avión, porque quería estar así por siempre con él y no compartirlo con una estúpida como su novia, él era mío, finalmente era mío de todas las formas posibles, pero ¿Que me quedaba? No tenía más opciones, era tenerlo así o no tenerlo en absoluto.

Si ya de por si no soportaba a Tanya, imagínense verla en el aeropuerto como una estúpida enamorada, con unas estúpidas flores, y para colmo, se le tiro encima a Edward apenas lo vio.

-Hola mi amor, que gusto que estés aquí-dijo besándolo, más bien comiéndoselo; me moría de celos, era imposible seguir viendo esta escena. Quería vomitar, golpearla y llorar.

-Si, yo también te extrañe.- dijo Edward, mi mente decía que era solo por compromiso, tenía que fingir, pero mi corazón sufrió una puñalada cuando escuchó eso.

-Gracias Bella por acompañarlo.-_si supieras muñeca, si supieras._

-Fue un placer.- respondí sonriendo. _Por supuesto que fue un placer, mis gritos y gemidos te lo pueden asegurar._

-Ahí esta, es maravilloso Bella, no podía creerlo cuando lo conocí, tienes tanta suerte.- comentaba Tanya, dándome palmaditas de aliento en la espalda.

Al mirarlo simplemente pensé: _soy una maldita bastarda._

_**Bueno este es otro capítulo, quiero aclarar que Edward es mayor que Bella, me lo preguntaron y si, es mayor que ella. Les agradezco por sus comentarios, son tan lindos*-***_

_**¿Me harían el inmenso honor de dejar un review? me harían muy feliz, sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, me hacen sonreír y me dejan saber que lo hago bien.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	13. La cabaña

**LA CABAÑA:**

-Ahí esta, es maravilloso Bella, no podía creerlo cuando lo conocí, tienes tanta suerte.- comentaba Tanya, dándome palmaditas de aliento en la espalda. Ella señalaba a un chico que venia corriendo con un peluche y un ramo de flores.

-Rodrigo-dije aún sin creérmelo. Era imposible, ¿Cómo era que estaba aquí? Pero no pude pensar por mucho tiempo más porque corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía mi, dándome vueltas en el aire.

Estaba literalmente en shock, en mi mente solo podía decir: "_Bella, eres una maldita, una maldita perra traidora"._

Me dio un osito que sostenía un corazón en el que se leía: _te amo,_ y también un ramo de rosas rojas, era demasiado, no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Me beso y yo le respondí el beso, sin saber muy bien que hacer, aún estaba demasiado sorprendida; de reojo vi como Edward nos miraba con cara de odio y de tristeza a la vez. Me dolía verlo así, sobre todo después de todo lo que no pasamos, pero tampoco podía ignorar a Rodrigo frente a todos ellos.

Después del beso, los te extraño y todo, era momento de irnos; Edward, por supuesto, insistió en que nos fuéramos todos en su carro y que él nos dejaría en nuestras respectivas casas, acepte de inmediato, pese a que Rodrigo quería irse en taxi. Sabía que había hecho bien, al ver el guiño que me dio mi jefe.

Asi que todos partimos en su preciosa camioneta negra; Tanya quería hacerse mi amiga, eso era obvio, lo intentaba de todas las maneras posibles; pero yo no podía ser amiga de una zorra como ella…que conchuda sueno a veces, le digo zorra y soy yo la que metí en una relación, y la que se acuesta con su novio; solo le seguí la corriente y sonreí por momentos. Tampoco quería ser malcriada, o quedar en evidencia.

Tanya convenció a su "novio" para irse a una cabaña por el fin de semana; odiaba la idea, y sobre todo odiaba no poder intervenir, pero Edward no me decepcionó, y aprovechó para invitarme a mí, alegando que había espacio suficiente, y ya que me había quitado mis vacaciones, esto sería perfecto. Acepté encantada al instante, pero como siempre la perra de Tanya intervino.

-Edward, si las estas invitando a ella, invita también a Rodrigo, una parejita tan linda como ellos, no merece separarse, sobre todo cuando han estado tanto tiempo sin el otro.- su sonrisa me daba ganas de vomitar. Me había malogrado el plan.

Por supuesto que Rodrigo aceptó, agradeciéndole en todo momento a Edward y a Tanya. Hice mis maletas y partimos al día siguiente, que era viernes, en la mañana muy temprano; nos demoramos como tres horas en la carretera, así que cuando llegamos ya era hora de almorzar, y todos moríamos de hambre y cansancio.

Rodrigo y Tanya fueron a comprar carne y carbón para hacer una parrillada; el pueblo estaba a 1 hora de camino en coche, así que Edward y yo nos quedamos 1 hora solos y sin duda lo íbamos a aprovechar. Estas oportunidades no se daban siempre.

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó tierno, abrazándome posesivamente.

-Ummm- jadeé, cuando sus manos bajaron por mi trasero, apretándolo fuerte.

-Veo que si.- arqueó una ceja, sarcástico como siempre.-seguro que tu estúpido noviecito no te sabe satisfacer como yo.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero igual le respondí.

-No, nadie sabe satisfacerme tanto, ni tan bien como tú- mordí mi labio; siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o excitada. En este caso eran los dos.

Me voltee, desafiándolo con la mirada, y en un momento de genialidad, agarré su polla, Edward gimió fuerte por el contacto, le bajé el pantalón y el boxer a toda prisa, me arrodille frente a él y empecé a masturbarlo fuerte y frenéticamente, los gemidos de mi jefe no se hacían esperar, si hubieran vecinos cerca los hubieran escuchado claramente.

Puse mi boca encima de su pene y lo empecé a lamer, sacaba mi lengua y hacia círculos en la punta; era tan excitante y caliente sentir el pene de Edward haciéndose más grande en mi boca; lo lamía muy fuerte, sin perder el ritmo, lo que mi boca no alcanzaba, lo hacia mi mano. Al poco rato Edward se vino en mi boca, y yo tomé hasta el último chorro de semen que me dio. Su sabor era adictivo.

Cuando él ya me iba a sacar la ropa para penetrarme, llego Tanya con Rodrigo y toda la maldita carne y carbón, Edward y yo nos separamos inmediatamente; se sentó rápidamente en la sala batallando con sus pantalones, y yo me fui corriendo a la cocina a servirme un poco de agua.

-Chicos, ya llegamos-anunció Rodrigo. _"Por supuesto que lo noté amor, estaban a punto de follarme, y jodiste toda la diversión"_

-Edward, al menos podrías conversar con ella.-regañaba Tanya "oh, _si tan solo supieras mamacita"_

-Bella estaba ocupada, y no soy un niño para que me digas lo que debo hacer.- gruñía Edward. Sabía que estaba tan frustrado como yo.

-Así es él, ya me acostumbre a lo renegón que es.- decía, restándole importancia.

Fui al jardín, necesitaba respirar aire puro, Tanya y Rodrigo cocinaban, y mi jefe leía, necesitaba alejarme de todo eso; estaba tan tranquila, cuando alguien me tapo la boca, voltee asustada y era Edward.

-Nos interrumpieron los jodidos esos, pero no te preocupes preciosa, anda al baño a las 11:00 en la noche, me muero por follarte con un animal Bella.- mi cara se abrió en sorpresa, no me esperaba esto de Edward.- Mira como me tienes Bella, siénteme.- puso mi mano en su prominente erección.- Anda hoy en la noche, hay que acabar lo que empezamos.- me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, y se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Me dejo pensando: _"¿Puedo ser tan zorra como para engañar a Rodrigo, estando él en la misma casa?"_

_**¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Lo engañara o no? ¿Qué harían ustedes estando en el caso de Bella?**_

_**Bueno gracias por los reviews, alertas, autor favorito y todo lo que mandan; realmente me alegran, también agradezco el gran acogimiento e mi nueva historia Lolita, me llena de dicha el saber que les haya gustado. Este capítulo se lo dedico a GrISeL.3 que me dejo un lindo review. Ahora, ¿Serían tan amables de dejarme un review?**_

_**Denme su opinión, sea mi historia buena o mala, o si les gusta o la odian, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	14. ¿Como me pudiste hacer esto?

**¿CÓMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESTO?**

Almorzamos entre bromas de Tanya, y miraditas entre Edward y yo; ya no podía esperar para escaparme más tarde; cuando por fin fue de noche, cada uno fue a su cuarto; había quedado en irme a las 11 al baño para ver a Edward, pero Rodrigo tenía otra idea.

-Bella.-susurró acariciándome la cintura.-Bella-repitió, mientras besaba suamente mi cuello.- te deseo mucho, muchísimo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.- Y era verdad, la última vez que ambos tuvimos relaciones, fue antes de su viaje, era entendible que tuviera ganas.

-Rodrigo, quiero ir al baño.-dije algo incómoda, tratando de alejarme lo más posible. No podía hacerle algo así a Edward, no podía.

-Ummm, me encantaría hacerlo en el baño, muy buena idea, chica atrevida.-me sonreía lujuriosamente, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Rodrigo, quiero ir yo sola, estoy cansada hoy.-respondí en tono fuerte y seguro; no quería que nadie me tocara a parte de mi jefe.

-Bella, no te veo hace meses, muero por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pensé que tú te sentías igual.-pasaba sus grandes manos por mi trasero, cogiendo la carne suave y tersa de ese lugar.

-No quiero hoy, otro día será, estoy cansada, ¿No puedes entender eso?-alcé un poco más mi tono de voz; alejando sus intrépidas manos.

-Bella, no me hables así, es normal que te desee, somos pareja; lo anormal sería que no te deseara.- se estaba empezando a molestar; lo notaba.

-Rodrigo, hoy estoy cansada, quiero dormir.- me levante, y le di la espalda; no podía seguir discutiendo esto con él.

-Ok, como quieres Isabella, haz lo que quieras-dijo en un tono molesto, dolido, y frustrado. No me gustaba verlo así, pero no quería que me tocara, ahora me daba repulsión que me tocara cualquiera que no sea Edward; y además tenía que ir a buscarlo al baño.

Sin pensar mucho en mi novio, me dirigí al baño del primer piso, no estaba segura de que baño, pero este era el más alejado, así que supuse que este sería; estaba a punto de entrar cuando de repente unas manos muy conocidas por mi, aprisionaron mi cintura, y me empezaron a besar el cuello.

-Viniste, amor-dijo un muy feliz Edward.

-Si, por supuesto ¿Creíste que no lo haría?-respondí, frotándome en él. Hasta ahora seguía con las ganas de la mañana.

-Ay, no se, no pensemos ahora, solo siente-era tan lindo verlo nervioso; cuando se excitaba eran uno de los pocos momentos en los que lo veía así, tan tímido y frágil.

Se acercó a mí acariciándome por encima del short del pijama. Estaba delirando, literalmente delirando.

-Ahhh-No podía decir frases coherentes cuando él me frotaba con mucha más fuerza, casi frenéticamente.

-Bella, demonios, ya no soporto.- mis ojos volaron inmediatamente hacia el gran bulto de su pantalón; fui bajando por su cuerpo, me arrodille frente de él, y abrí su pantalón, baje lentamente sus bóxers y empecé a masturbarlo.

-Mierda.-Edward gemía descontroladamente, y a mi me encantaba, adoraba sus gemidos y jadeos; esos hermosos sonidos me animaban a continuar.

Solté mi mano, y empecé a besarlo. No falta decir que Edward estaba al borde de la locura.

-Ah, bella.-saqué mi lengua y lamí toda su extensión con la punta de esta. —Ahhh.-lo tome en mi boca y empecé a lamerlo con fuerza, justo como en la mañana. Las partes que mi boca no alcanzaba eran acariciada por mi mano, baje mi boca a sus bolas las cuales succione, Edward soltó un alto gemido, sentía como crecía en mi boca, y a los pocos segundos se corrió en mi.

Me levante, y él me atrajo a su cuerpo; nos besamos con desesperación, con osadía, con pasión, nuestras lenguas danzaban, se acariciaban sensualmente.

Edward me bajo el short y las bragas, me cargo y sin pensarlo mucho, me penetro con fuerza, gemí en su boca.

-Bella, eres jodidamente estrecha y caliente.- amaba cuando decía obscenidades; era aún más excitante.

Al poco rato nos corrimos, gritando los nombres del otro; nos besamos y estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Debo ir a mi cuarto, Rodrigo va a sospechar-dije levantándome de él, muy a mi pesar.

-Tienes razón, yo también debería irme.- su voz mostraba la misma pena que la mía, no quería dejarlo.

-Adiós.-le di un pequeño beso. Edward me sonreía triste, no quería irse.

-Bella, una cosa más.-dijo, sujetándome del brazo.-dime.-no quiero que te toque.

-No te preocupes, no lo hará.- aseguré.

-Esa es mi chica.- le sonreí y me fui a mi cuarto.

En la madrugada tenia sed, me moría por un vaso con agua, así que me levante y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, escuche unos gemidos de la habitación contigua, vi por la puerta entreabierta, y en ese instante mi mundo se desmorono.

_**Ummm, ¿Qué creen que le hicieran a Bella? lo espero en sus reviews, me alegro mucho por los reviews, alertas y todo, gracias, son los mejores, los quiero mucho; bueno, le dedico este capitulo a Mary de cullen que me dejo un muy lindo comentario, gracias y por favor ¿me dejarían uno de sus preciados reviews?**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	15. Imbecil

IMBECIL:

En la madrugada tenia sed, me moría por un vaso con agua, así que me levante y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, escuche unos gemidos de la habitación contigua, vi por la puerta entreabierta, y en ese instante mi mundo se desmorono, vi la peor cosa que alguna vez pude ver: era la habitación de Edward y Tanya, la puerta estaba entreabierta, y mi jefe estaba a espaldas de mi, así que no pudo notar mi presencia, pero por supuesto yo si pude presenciar la escena; vi como Edward le lamía los pechos a Tanya y ella gemía con los ojos cerrados, gemía de placer, placer que le daba el hombre que hace pocas horas me había dado placer a mí, que hace pocas horas me había prometido no tocarla.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, corrí de allí, no podía seguir viendo es mierda por un segundo más, fui a mi habitación, me eche en la cama, y abracé muy fuerte a Rodrigo. Era tan jodidamente mala con él, y todo por un hombre como Edward.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué lloras Bella?-me preguntó preocupado y angustiado. Pese a que lo había dejado con las ganas seguía preocupándose por mí, eso me hizo sentir aún peor.

-Es que…- no podía contarle la verdad, pero me dolía mentirle, cuando lo veía así de preocupado por mí.-he pensado en lo mal que te hice sentirte en la noche, hace un rato…tú sabes….realmente lo siento. Rodrigo, ¿me perdonas?,…yo… no quería hacerte daño.-en serio no pude creer que deje a un lado a Rodrigo por alguien como Edward, alguien que después de decirme que me amaba se iba con otra, después de decirme que no quería que nadie me tocara, estaba follandose a la zorra de Tanya. Ese hombre no valía la pena.

-Bella, amor, no te angusties, ya paso, no te preocupes mi amor, entiendo que estabas cansada, es más no debí actuar así, no debí comportarme como un patán, ¿me disculpas preciosa?-preguntó con un dulce tono.

-Si, por supuesto, es más te quiero recompensar por ello.-besé a Rodrigo con mucha pasión y él me respondió el beso al instante, se notaba las ganas que sentían, nos empezamos a tocar por todo el cuerpo, nos besamos fuertemente mientras nos desnudábamos.

-Bella, ah, dame más.- rogaba, mientras me sentaba a horcadas de él, tome su miembro con fuerza y lo frote contra mi entrada.

-Rodrigo, ah.-gemía fuertemente, en serio estaba excitada, necesitaba apagar mi fuego con alguien, así no sea la persona con que quisiera. Mi novio entró en mí y lo empecé a cabalgar, duro y fuerte

-Bella, ah, Dios, Bella.-repetía una y otra vez, mientras jadeaba.

-Rodrigo, más fuerte, más fuerte mi amor.- le pedía, más bien lo gritaba, para que Edward escuchara. Para que viera lo que se pedía por idiota.

-Bella, mi amor, eres maravillosa.- alababa, mientras daba una estocada más fuerte que la anterior.

-Más rápido mi amor, ya casi llego.- anuncié, lo cual solo pudo calentar más a mi novio.

Rodrigo aumento su velocidad y su fuerza, la verdad él sabia muy bien como darle placer a una mujer, y me sentía extremadamente culpable al imaginarme a Edward en su lugar, porque él me amaba de verdad, Rodrigo me respetaba y me era fiel; no como Edward, el pendejo ese que se acostaba conmigo y con Tanya a la vez; pero, ¿Qué puedo decir yo si hago lo mismo con Rodrigo y con Edward? ¡Soy una maldita zorra callejera!

-Bella, me vengo.-sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos violentamente.-vente conmigo Bells.- suplicó

Aumento sus embestidas y acaricio en forma circular mi clítoris, llevando al máximo, ya no podía más, y sentí un conocido cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Ah, Rodrigo.-a los segundos de liberarme, Rodrigo se vino conmigo. Fue una corrida brutal, se notaba que en el viaje que tuvo me había sido fiel.

-Bells.-tomo mi rostro, acariciando mis pómulos.-te amo, más que a nada en este mundo.

-Yo también.-dije, aunque no pensaba exactamente lo mismo; no pude decir algo cursi como lo que me dijo él, no quería mentirle tanto.

Nos echamos y Rodrigo me abrazo, se quedó dormido casi al instante, estaba bastante cansado.

Me percaté que después de empezar a gemir fuerte con Rodrigo, Edward paro de follar con Tanya.

¿Habrá parado por que se vino o lo habrá hecho por la impotencia de que otro hombre me haga gemir?

_¿Que creen?, déjenlo saber en sus reviews; sé que muchas no querían que fuera Edward con Tanya, pero ya lo había planteado así desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no se preocupen que Edward tendrá su merecido también: D_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas, mejor historia y mejor escritora, me pone muy feliz; cuando recibí mi primera autora favorita casi me pongo a llorar de la emoción, de que les parezca que escribo bien y me alegro mucho que les guste, ustedes me animan a amar lo que hago:') bueno, dejando el sentimentalismo; este capítulo se lo dedico a lady blue vampire que me dejo un review muy inspirador, por favor, ¿me dejarían un review para decirme si les gusto o no? me ayudan muchísimo sus opiniones._

_Con amor, Lucia Cullen._


	16. Maldita pareja de enamorados

**MALDITA PAREJA DE ENAMORADOS:**

EDWARD POV:

Fui a mi cuarto, y vi a Tanya en un babydoll negro, echada en nuestra cama; cuando me vio llegar, se mordió el labio sensualmente o lo que ella creía que era sensual.

-Edward, te estaba esperando mi amor.-se acerco gateando hasta mi lado, para ir restregándose en mi cuerpo, mientras subía por él; tengo que admitir que me excito un poco. Hace mucho que no tenía a Tanya de esta forma.

-Te necesito mucho, siempre viajas, y nunca estamos juntos.- se quejaba, mientras acariciaba mi pecho, me saco la polera, para así poder tocarlo mejor.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando parábamos siempre juntos? ¿Cuándo nos escapábamos de todos? Nos encerrábamos en un hotel y follábamos mostrando todo nuestro amor.- eso era cierto Tanya y yo nos amamos mucho cuando nuestra relación recién empezaba. En los primeros meses nos queríamos muchísimo.-Quiero que eso vuelva Ed, yo te amo más que a nada, y yo se que tú a mi también.-en parte la amaba, pero como una amiga, no del modo romántico. Dudaba mucho que pudiera quererla de esa forma otra vez.

Pero pese a todo, la acepté y la bese con amor, con pasión; imaginando que éramos los mismos adolescentes enamorados, cuando nuestro amor recién afloraba, esos muchachitos que se amaban tanto. Las palabras de mi aún novia me habían conmovido de una forma que pensé impisble.

Ella me respondió el beso, abriéndome su boca para que yo la llenara con mi lengua, le acariciaba la cintura, mientras ella me acariciaba mi espalda desnuda.

-Edward, no sabes hace cuando tiempo quería estar contigo.-me abrazo fuerte, seguro con toda la fuerza que tenía.- así como antes.

En parte yo entendía lo que decía, no es que hablara tonterías o que estuviera chiflada, la entendía. Me sentía en parte así, al menos antes de conocer a Bella, me hubiera gustado que las cosas con Tanya hubiera funcionado, pero no fue así, todo había caído en la monotonía y en el mayor aburrimiento posible, y creo que por eso cuando vi a Bella, me sentí atraído de gran manera e instantáneamente ,yo olvidé por completo a mi aún novia y ahora amaba a Bella o yo creía eso… en ese preciso instante me arrepentí de estar ahí sin camisa y con Tanya prácticamente desnuda, pero cuando iba a parar esto ella ya me estaba sacando los pantalones.

-Tan…-no alcance a decir más, porque ella estaba acariciando mi erección por encima de la ropa, me bajo el boxer dejándome completamente desnudo, a su total merced; se dedico a masturbarme, mientras yo gemía descontroladamente, simplemente no podía evitarlo; ella saco su mano y la reemplazó por su boca; me mamaba desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo le sujete la cabeza, mientras arremetía mis caderas contra su boca. Así sea Tanya, no podía evitar sentir deseo cuando me tiene en su boca.

-Ahhhhh.- gemía, al moverme más rápido, los gemidos de ambos aumentaban vertiginosamente.

-¿Te gusta como follo tu boca?-le pregunté completamente fuera de mí. Pero ella no me respondía.

-Respóndeme Tanya.-ella seguía sin hablar, así que detuve mis movimientos.

-Sigue Edward.- gimió frustrada.

-No hasta que me digas si te gusto.- tal vez estaba resultando engreído, pero en ese instante me importó una mierda.

-Si Edward, me encanta que me folles la boca.- susurró, en medio de un gemido.

-Eso quería escuchar nena.- empecé con el mismo ritual desenfrenado.

Continúe follándole la boca, hasta que me vine en ella.

-Tomate todo lo que te de preciosa, déjame limpio.

Ella se trago todo y me miro con una maldita mirada de niña buena, que hizo que la empujara para atrás y metiera mi cabeza entre sus piernas como un loco frenético.

-Ahhh Edward.-ella gimió desesperadamente cuando mi lengua hizo el primer contacto con su clítoris.

Yo la lamía y también le metía un dedo, ella estaba totalmente mojada, así que se me hizo fácil meterle otro.

Ella se vino en mi boca, y tal y como ella hizo, tome todo lo que boto en su orgasmo.

La levanté para que se sentara, mientras volvíamos a sellar nuestros labios con una pasión infinita, baje mi boca y le empecé a lamer los pechos, mientras que con mi mano le acariciaba uno por encima de la ropa y con mi otra mano le metía un dedo por su coño.

Ella estaba a punto de venirse otra vez, cerró los ojos mientras yo seguía haciendo lo mío, hasta que se vino gimiendo muy fuerte.

En este instante estaba muy excitado, muy excitado como para ser amable, tiré a Tanya para delante, justo directo a mi polla y la folle un rato por ahí, hasta que me libere, pero parece que mi amiguito quiere más porque se puso grande al instante.

-Tanya ponte de 4 patas, creo que ya sabes como te quiero zorra.-con ella, al momento de follar siempre nos decimos insultos y eso en vez de ofenderla la excitaba mucho más.

Por supuesto me hizo caso y se puso en posición de perrito mientras yo empezaba a penetrarla, sin pensarlo ambos empezamos a gemir descontroladamente.

En medio de la penetración y cuando ya estaba a punto de venirme escuche a Bella gemir: _"Rodrigo más fuerte, más fuerte mi amor",_ yo no pude contenerme, quería ir y pegarle a ese imbécil, Tanya se vino a los segundos y yo me salí de ella alterado.

-Edward pero aún no llegas.-comentó apenada, tratando de tocarme.

-No te preocupes Tanya.- traté de ser amable, pero lo único que quería era ir y golpear a ese bastardo.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.-respondió dulcemente, mientras se acostaba a mi costado.

Yo solo sonreí. Sabía que mañana Bella se las vería conmigo.

_**¿Qué les parece? ahora saben que fue lo que paso con Tanya, espero que le guste, gracias por todo el apoyo y este capitulo va para Lyhaane 'Swan por dejarme un review que sin duda me emocionó mucho, buen, ¿Me harían el inmenso honor de dejarme un review? :)**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	17. Indignacion

INDIGNACIÓN:

Me levante muy temprano por la mañana, estaba algo seria por lo que paso en la noche con Edward y Tanya, quería pedirle explicaciones a Edward pero no tenía cara para hacerlo después de lo que paso con Rodrigo, ambos éramos unos malditos, un par de bastardos de lo peor.

Estaba desayunando en la terraza con mi novio, cuando hizo su aparición la parejita fogosa de ayer, reprimí una mueca. Si bien llegaron juntos, no se les vio cariñosos, al menos no de parte de Edward, porque al parecer Tanya quería contarle al mundo entero su maravillosa noche de sexo con mi… perdón, su novio.

-Bueno chicos, escuchamos que la pasaron muy bien anoche.-comentó la estúpida "novia" de mi jefe con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Las reacciones a ese comentario fueron muy diferentes, el rostro de Rodrigo tenia una sonrisa cómplice y de suficiencia, el de Edward reflejaba amargura, y la mía irritación hacia Tanya. ¿Quién demonios se creía para ir comentando esas cosas? Era mi vida sexual, no la de ella.

-Si la pasamos _muy_ bien.-respondió Rodrigo, enfatizando claramente la palabra "_muy". __Parecía querer demostrarles a todos que nuestra noche de sexo había sido espectacular._

Edward apretó sus nudillos muy fuertemente, tanto que se veían blancos; ya tendría que lidiar con él después, aunque no tenía ni idea de que le diría.

-Sí Rodrigo, creo que todos los escucharon hasta kilómetros de aquí.- respondió Edward escéptico, con una severa mirada. _"Oh no, no querrán lidiar con Edward renegón, se los aseguro"_

No iba permitir que se crea el abnegado novio porque no lo era, no era más que un bastardo que se acostó con su novia, cuando dijo que no lo haría. ¿Quién mierda era él para venir a darme lecciones morales?

-Pero Rodrigo y yo no fuimos los únicos que se la pasaron muy bien anoche, ¿o no Tanya?-pregunté con una sonrisa fingida, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mi rival.

-Se dieron cuenta.-contestó con un estúpido gesto de vergüenza. Ahora la zorra siente pudor. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.-respondí, mirando con furia, rabia y cólera a mi jefe.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué hacemos hoy? Es nuestro último día en la cabaña, hay que hacerlo memorable.-comentó con entusiasmo Rodrigo; consiguió precisamente lo que quería: bajar la tensión del ambiente.

-Bueno podemos ir al parque de diversiones ¿Qué les parece?- propuso Tanya.- Me han dicho que hay uno muy bueno por aquí cerca.

-Me parece genial.-respondió Rodri.-Entonces a cambiarse y a salir. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

Todos nos cambiamos y como a los cinco minutos estábamos listos; no tenía ni la más mínimas ganas de salir con Tanya y con Edward en plan de parejitas, pero ¿Qué mierda podría hacer? No tenía otra opción. Por cierto, Edward se veía guapísimo, estaba con una camisa a cuadros y un jean gastando, con su típico cabello alborotado, estaba tan sexy; quería desnudarlo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero sabia que no podía…era un pensamiento estúpido, además no podía soportar lo de ayer, tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, esto no podía seguir así. Era malditamente estúpido seguir con la farsa de las parejitas felices, ni él, ni yo éramos felices con nuestras respectivas parejas, entonces, ¿Por qué seguir con estas mentiras?

Subimos al auto y llegamos como en una hora, Edward se habia sentado en el asiento de atrás conmigo y Tanya adelante con Rodri. Los de adelante parecían metidos en el tema del parque de diversiones, pero mi jefe y yo nos mandamos miradas de pura pasión y también de puro odio. Era muy interesante a la vista.

Al llegar, mi novio y la novia de Edward se fueron a comprar las entradas para cada atracción, mientras yo me quedaba con Edward. Era lo que quería. Gracias Tanya.

-Bella, ¿Me puedes explicar que paso ayer?-dijo con una voz amenazante. Ni siquiera pude hablar, él decidió que hablaría primero. Pero esta bien, si él quiere jugara esto, yo se jugarlo muy bien.

-Hice el amor con mi novio.-dije relajada. Si creía que me iba a intimidar con su mirada hostil y sus palabras amenazantes, estaba equivocado.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?-inquirió perplejo, lo que menos se esperaba era que le respondiera eso. Pensaba que yo iba suplicarle y a ponerme a llorar, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Hice el amor con mi novio.- respondí completamente tranquila. No me dejo hablar y pues ahora pagaría las consecuencias.

-Y lo dices así…completamente relajada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-dijo indignado. ¿Quién mierda se creía? Hablaba como el gran moralista, cuando era el mayor puto de los dos.

-Es normal Edward, es mi pareja, así como es normal que tu y Tanya lo hagan.-expliqué lo mas calmada que pude, tratando de controlar mi furia; las lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con salir.

-Bella te dije que no te tocara.-dijo enojado.- Y tú dijiste que así sería. Me mentiste.

-¿Tú lo cumpliste acaso? ¿Cumpliste el puto trato? No me pidas explicaciones Edward, no las mereces.-grité irritada y frustrada.

-Es diferente, Bella; tú y yo siempre hacemos el amor.

-No, Edward tu y yo follamos, no hacemos el amor.- respondí fría.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella?-preguntó dolido e indignado.

-Es la verdad, ¿Tú crees que si me amaras lo harías con Tanya? No, no lo harías, porque se supone que me amas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti Bella?-preguntó igual de molesto.

-¡Edward yo no me iba a acostar con Rodrigo hasta que te vi follando con Tanya!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Ya está, lo dije.

-¿Qué?-preguntó perplejo.

.


	18. Aclaraciones

**ACLARACIONES:**

-¡Edward yo no me iba a acostar con Rodrigo hasta que te vi follando con Tanya!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Ya está, lo dije.

-¿Qué?-preguntó perplejo.

No esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto, se notaba en su expresión, pero, si no quería oírlo, entonces, ¿Para que pregunta? No entiendo.

-Lo que oyes, ¿En serio creías que no lo sabia? Creo que Tanya lo había dejado bien en claro en el desayuno, es más parecía bastante satisfecha.- respondí mordaz y a la defensiva.

Hablar de esa mosquita muerta me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Bellla…yo…no se que decirte.- se veía arrepentido, avergonzado, pero sobre todo arrepentido. Quería lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero me contuve, antes tenía que saber algo.

-Dime, y por favor respóndeme con la verdad.- él asintió confuso y cauteloso.- ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Disfrutaste follarte a Tanya?- me miraba perplejo, por segunda vez en el día, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó contrariado.

¿En serio Edward? ¿Nos haremos los sordos ahora?

-Si disfrutaste follarla.- respondí con voz inescrutable, no podía mostrarle que me dolía, tenía que ser sincero conmigo.

-Bella… no me preguntes eso…por favor.-dijo con una cara penosa. ¡Oh Dios! Mis peores temores se hacían realidad, si lo disfruto.

-Sí lo hiciste.-respondí colérica, no sé que se apodero de mí, pero sin duda no era yo la que abalaba.- ¿Por qué no lo admites? Yo empezare, daré el buen ejemplo.- comenté sarcástica.-disfrute cabalgar a Rodrigo, es más me fascino.-respondí, mintiendo un poco, sabía que no estaba bien mentir, pero él me irritaba. Era desesperante.

-¿Lo disfrutaste?-susurró al borde de las lágrimas, debo admitir que me dio un poco de pena, pero rápidamente borré ese pensamiento al recordar todo la pena que sentí yo al verlo con Tanya.

-Si, me gusto mucho.- dije simplemente.

-No puedo creer que me lo puedas decir así nomás, como si fuera normal, Bella eres mi enamorada.-protestó cogiéndose el cabello en un signo de frustración. Siempre lo hacía, muy típico de él.

-¿Y tú que? ¿Acaso eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta? ¿El epítome del hombre fiel? Edward no me vengas a hablar de moral, que tú también te la follaste y me pediste que no lo hiciera con él, pero bien que te la follabas, a puesto a que lo hacías conmigo pensando en ella.-en ese instante algo se rompió en mí, me desespere y me puse a llorar.

Edward me abrazo rápidamente y me dio pequeños besos por todo el rostro, tratando, inútilmente, de tranquilizarme.

-Nunca lo hice pensando en ella Bella, solo es que ella me hizo recordar cuando nos amábamos y yo pues…fue el momento, pero eso no importa porque ahora yo te amo a ti.- dijo sincero. Por primera vez en el día me sentía confiada de su palabra.

-¿En serio?-pregunté con los ojos llorosos, confiaba en su palabra pero necesitaba que me respondiera.

-Si, por supuesto que sí, mi chiquita linda, hermosa e hipersensible, te amo como nunca amé a nadie, tú me enseñaste lo que es el amor.- susurró, acunando mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos.

-Eso fue tan lindo Edward.- mascullé.

-Tengo mis momentos.- respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Me dio un dulce beso, fue romántico, lindo y muy tierno.

Cuando me iba a besar otra vez, lo empujé, muy a mi pesar, para atrás, porque vi a Rodrigo y a Tanya viniendo para nuestro lado.

-Chicos hola.- saludó animado Rodrigo.- ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó al ver mis ojos llorosos.

-¿Edward que le hiciste?-inquirió irritada Tanya.

-Yo nada Tanya, si quieres seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido, dilas, sino piérdete ¿quieres?-repsondió Edward con un tono entre amargura e irritación.

-Bueno ya paso.- comenté con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar los ánimos.-Subamos a una atracción.- pedí.

-Muy bien.-dijo Tanya.- ¿Por qué Edward y Rodrigo no van haciendo la cola, mientras Bella y yo compramos los tickets?

-Claro.- respondimos al unísono.

Con la "novia" de mi jefe caminábamos en un incomodo silencio, era frustrante estar así, no pude soportarlo por más tiempo y le hable, por supuesto muy a mi pesar.

-Tanya ¿Por donde es?-pregunté al ver que ya estábamos casi saliendo del parque de atracciones.

¿Qué se traía entre manos esta loca?

-Quiero hablar contigo.- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda!

-Si dime Tanya.- respondí distraída.

-¿Por qué te estabas besando con mi hombre?-dijo con una voz pedante y agresiva.

Yo no supe que hacer, ni como reaccionar, la mire y pensaba encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta.

**.**

_**Uy, se enteró, ¿Qué le dirían a Tanya? háganmelo saber en sus reviews; miles de gracias por su apoyo, este capítulo va para Jess Spears Cullen por ponerme como historia favorita.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	19. Digamos la verdad

**DIGAMOS LA VERDAD:**

-Quiero hablar contigo.- ¡Oh! ¡Mierda!

-Si dime Tanya.- respondí distraída.

-¿Por qué te estabas besando con mi hombre?-dijo con una voz pedante y agresiva.

Yo no supe que hacer, ni como reaccionar, la miré y pensaba encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta.

-Tanya, no… no se a que te refieres.-respondí nerviosa, no quería sonar así, quería parecer segura y decidida.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? no te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo, que sé muy bien que estás con él, que follas con él.- hizo una dramática pausa, que aprovecho para mirarme con odio.- y sé, también, que ustedes dos creen que yo soy lo suficiente estúpida para no darme cuenta.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, Tanya lo sabia todo, la pregunta ahora era desde cuando lo sabía.

-¿Desde cuando?-solo atine a preguntar, necesitaba saberlo, quería saberlo.

-Cuando recién llegaste a trabajar, Edward y yo peleamos, te vi entrando, provocándolo.- me dirigió una mirada llena de rabia.- Los vi besarse, en ese momento hice mis averiguaciones y me entere del auto que te recogió, de ahí me entere que se iban de viaje los dos juntos, así que supuse que en ese tiempo follaron y luego en la cabaña los escuche.- su tono ahora era de dolor, de indignación femenina.- así que confirmé mis sospechas.- me dio una sonrisa irónica, y yo la miré extrañada.

-Tanya…yo…lo siento, en serio siento que esto pasara.- No quería que esto pasara, nunca quise meterme con un hombre comprometido, simplemente paso.

-Yo no voy a dejar a Edward.- dijo segura, mirándome como si fuera un insecto, un insecto que tenía que ser rápidamente aplastado.

-¿Qué?-esta se había vuelto loca, encima que la engañaban y era tan mártir que quería seguir junto a él, ó ¿Quizás aún lo amaba de verdad? Edward dijo que hubo un momento en su relación en que verdaderamente se amaban.

-Yo amo a Edward, disfruto estar a su lado, disfruto sus caricias…así lo haga pensando en ti.- susurró tristemente.-Me gusta sentirme amada, deseada, lo disfruto.- comentó con tristeza.

-Tanya tú no puedes hacer esto, respétate, él no te ama, te enteraste que te engaña y ¿Seguirás con él?- esta mujer no tenía amor propio, prefería seguir con un hombre que le mendigaba amor.

-Sí.- dijo muy segura de sus palabras.- y tú no me lo vas a quitar, ayer logré que se acostara conmigo, ¿nos oíste Bella?, creo que si, porque te vi ,viste como nos amábamos, como logre hacerle recordar esos buenos tiempos, tiempos que se volverán a repetir, eso te lo aseguro.-esta mujer me vio, vio mi sufrimiento y le importo una mierda, incluso sabía de mi historia con Edward, sabe lo que pasamos, era una mujer loca y sin dignidad alguna; la quise cachetear, pero ella me sujeto el brazo.-no Bella, no me pegues ,recuerda soy la victima.-dijo con un falso y ridículo puchero.-Ahora que gane la mejor.-dijo con voz amenazadora, para luego soltarme al sucio suelo.-¡Vamos Bella! levántate que Rodrigo y Edward "mi novio"- haciendo un claro énfasis en mi novio.-Nos esperan.- esta mujer era una jodida pesadilla.

_**.**_

_**¡Que maldita! bueno primero que todo, quería disculparme si moleste a alguien por lo de los reviews, lo siento, soy humana y cometo errores, probablemente nunca debí escribir eso, así que disculpen. Espero que este capítulo les guste y este capi va dedicado para joli cullen por poner esta historia entre la de sus favoritas.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	20. Enfrentándonos a la verdad

**ENFRENTÁNDONOS A LA VERDAD:**

-Tanya, eres una puta.- le dije con toda mi rabia. Esta mujer era una cualquiera, sin el mínimo amor propio, una ramera sin dignidad.

-Cállate Bellita, qué eso te puede traer problemas.- amenazado sonriendo socarronamente.

Encima me amenazaba. ¿Quién se creía? ¿La reina de Inglaterra? ¿La última chupada del mango? ¿La mujer más rica del planeta? No era más que una mujer desesperada por retener a un hombre que ya no la amaba.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil ramera?-grité por completo fuera de mí. Esta mujercita me hizo explotar, y no creo que fuera mi culpa, haría explotar a cualquiera.

Tanya se puso a llorar de la nada, y se empezó a pegar en los brazos. Estaba loca, de eso no había duda, esta demente, tenían que encerrarla en un manicomio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté confundida. ¿Qué ganaba golpeándose? No tenía ningún problema con que se pegara, pero igual…todo esto era sumamente extraño.

En eso vi que Rodrigo y Edward se acercaban, ella también lo notó y se fue corriendo hacia donde Edward.

-Edward, mi amor… Bella se puso a pegarme de la nada y yo… le tengo miedo. No permitas que me haga nada.-Ahora entendía todo, por eso se golpeaba, era una maldita mosquita muerta, una hipócrita. Me era difícil creer que hubiera gente así, no podía creer lo sínica que era.

-Yo conozco muy bien a Bella y no es una persona violenta.- alegó Rodrigo, defendiéndome como siempre.

-¡Mentira!-grito Tanya, tan sínica como solo ella podía ser.-Ella me pego y me insulto.-Miro a Rodrigo con los ojos llorosos. Era una buena actriz, eso nadie podía negárselo.-Edward… ¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó "ofendida".

-No sé que decir.- dijo inescrutable.

Ese es mi chico.

-¿Como que no sabes? ¡Mi amor defiéndeme!-vociferaba Tanya.

Todos en la feria nos miraban absortos, sin perderse un instante de la pelea.

-Yo no le hice nada.-dije finalmente, ya bastante harta de toda esta situación.

-Yo te creo.-respondió Rodrigo seguro.

-¿Y? Tu opinión no importa, siempre la vas a defender. Es tu maldita novia.-gritaba a todo pulmón Tanya.-Edward defiéndeme, eres mi novio, compórtate como Rodrigo.

-Bella, ¿Porque le hiciste eso?-inquirió, con cara de pena y gesto afligido.

-¿Le vas a creer?-pregunté incrédula, no podía caber en mi mente que después de lo de hace un rato le fuera a creer algo a la mentirosa de Tanya. ¿Quién era este hombre?

-Por supuesto que sí, yo soy la novia.- respondió orgullosa Tanya.

-¡Tú cállate ¿quieres?!-grité. Esta mujer me estresaba, hacía todo esto para molestarme, y lo que más cólera me daba era que Edward parecía no darse cuenta.

-¿Ves Edward? Ella me odia.- comentó la hipócrita en el pecho del que, yo creía que era, mi enamorado.

-¡Eres una maldita zorra!-grité con todas mis fuerzas y me le iba ir encima cuando Rodrigo me detuvo, sujetándome de la cintura.

-Bella cálmate, no vale la pena.- susurró, mirando hostilmente a la novia de mi jefe.- Tanya yo pensé que eras una buena persona, me caías muy bien… pero veo que me engañaste todo este tiempo,… lo siento mucho porque de verdad me caías muy bien.- dijo con pena.

¿Qué tanto se llevan estos dos? Pensé que sus conversaciones solo eran un hola y un chau.

-Yo también siento que nuestra amistad no haya podido avanzar Rodrigo, yo también te tengo bastante aprecio, lo creas o no.- dijo y por primera vez le creí algo. Parecía que de verdad lo sentía.

-¿Qué?-dije, no puedo creer, no sabia que estos dos se querrían tanto.

-¿De qué te sorprendes Bella? Soy una persona, no un allien, hago amigos como todo el mundo ¿verdad Rodriguito?-dijo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Rodrigo.-lo mire y ahí me di cuenta de todo lo que había estado pasando.-Te has estado revolcando con Tanya, ¿verdad?-pregunté con toda mi rabia e indignación. Él no hizo nada, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para responder, solo bajo la cabeza.-Eres un maldito idiota, me decías que me amabas cuando te la follabas.

-Bella, por favor déjame explicarte.-rogó llorando. Pero yo no quería saber nada, este hombre era tan mentiros como ella, eran tal para cual.

-No quiero escucharte, te odio.-dije empujándolo. Me sentía usada, sucia.

-Jajá jajá.-empezó a reírse desesperadamente Tanya, mientras aplaudía como una loca.

-Tanya cálmate.-le dijo Edward con un tono seco y serio.

-Es que no me puedo creer lo cínica que es Bella. Y encima se atreve a decirme hipócrita a mí.- volvió a reír, y yo la miré con odio.-Eres una muy buena actriz de verdad, ¿Por qué no estudias actuación, te conviertes en la siguiente Angelina Jolie, te largas, y dejas a mi novio en paz?...Ah, no, Angelina Jolie es mucho más bonita, ambas fueron rameras, eso es lo único en que se parecen.- quise callarla con un puñete, pero me contuve.

-¿A qué te refieres Tanya?-dijo Rodrigo cauteloso, al parecer la perra esta no le había dicho nada de mi relación con Edward.

-¿Es que tú no sabes la porquerías que hacían Bella y Edward?- preguntó con un tono jocoso y sínico.

-Tanya cállate.-dijo Edward en un tono peligroso y amenazante.- Cállate, deja de decir tonterías.

-Edward…mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saberlo? Mejor que se entere ahorita, a que se entere como yo me enteré.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Edward. No parecía estar con rencor por Edward, solo parecía tener un tono jocoso. Esta mujer no se amaba ni un poquito a si misma.-La verdad es que te crees una gran dama pero no eres más que una puta, y una cualquiera. ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a decirle algo a Rodrigo, después que tú hacías lo mismo?

-¿A que se refiere Isabella?-preguntó Rodrigo, alterándose cada vez más.

-A nada, no se a que se refiere esta estúpida.- respondí nerviosa.

-¿Lo vas a negar? Sé un poco valiente y afróntalo.- retó Tanya.

-Déjanos en paz. -dijo Edward acercándose a mi y abrazándome protectoramente.

-Edward y Bella, escúchenme muy bien, los dejaré en paz cuando yo tenga la puta gana de dejarlos en paz.-nos miro con una malévola cara y de ahí miro a Rodrigo.-Hoy mi querido amante vas a saber todo lo que yo supe hace algún tiempo y vas a sentir, como yo, un odio inmensurable por Bella Swam.

_**.**_

_**¿Qué hará Tanya?... Quiero pedirles disculpas por no escribir en tanto tiempo, es que estuve algo mal, pero ya me estoy recuperando, así que ahora prometo escribir más seguido, espero que les guste este capítulo, que va dedicado para todos los que disfrutaron leyéndolo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	21. Pagando con la misma moneda

**PAGANDO CON LA MISMA MONEDA:**

-Edward y Bella, escúchenme muy bien, los dejaré en paz cuando yo tenga la puta gana de dejarlos en paz.-nos miro con una malévola cara y de ahí miro a Rodrigo.-Hoy mi querido amante vas a saber todo lo que yo supe hace algún tiempo y vas a sentir, como yo, un odio inmensurable por Bella Swam.

-Tanya cálmate, no cometas ninguna estupidez.-dijo Edward entre dientes, que trataba de abrazarla para calmarla, pero por primera vez la rubia rechazó esos afectos y lo echó a un lado.

-Suéltame imbécil, nadie va a poder evitar que diga la verdad.-exclamó una totalmente desenfrenada Tanya, que luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Edward, que se negaban a soltarla.-Te haces el que me quieres mucho pero bien que te revolcabas con otra perra a mis espaldas y creías que era tan idiota para no darme cuenta. ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?!-gritaba atrayendo la vista de todas las personas a los costados, que no se perdían ni el más mínimo instante de la pelea.

-¡¿A quien le has dicho perra?!-grité, tratando de tirarle una cachetada.

No estaba orgullosa de comportarme así, de perder los cabales de esa manera, pero tampoco iba a permitir que me insultara a diestra y siniestra, tampoco me iba a quedar callada a su merced.

-A la única que veo aquí, o dime… ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a una chica que se mete con su jefe, sabiendo que este tiene novia, y encima para rematarlo teniendo un novio que la ama y que además es churrisimo? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? perra es lo único que se ocurre.-cada palabra que me decía me hacia sentir unas enormes ganas de golpearla pero a la vez me hacían sentir como un ser despreciable porque tenia razón. La odiaba y sé que ella tampoco era ninguna santa, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, ella será una loca maniaca pero estaba con Edward.

-¿Bella eso es verdad?-me preguntaba Rodrigo con la voz rota.-Por favor dime que no es cierto.-se le entrecortaba la voz y me di cuenta que le había hecho mucho daño, que había sido tan injusta con él, y también, pese a que me costara admitirlo, con Tanya. Me había comportado como una cualquiera.

-Lo siento Rodrigo, no lo planeé, simplemente paso… tal vez tu me entiendes, ya que tu hiciste lo mismo.- no quería reprocharle nada más no tenía cara para hacerlo.-Mira Rodrigo si llegamos a esto en nuestra relación, es porque obviamente no sentimos lo mismo que antes, así quiero quede aquí, ya no quiero nada mas contigo Rodrigo.-le dije lo más seria posible.

En ese mismo instante me di cuenta que debí haber hecho esto desde un principio, debí haber hecho las cosas bien, pero ya de nada valía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-Claro, para que largues con tu amante, que bajo has caído Bella.-lo dijo tan sarcástica y secamente que sentí que él había cambiado y que yo era la culpable en parte, yo había destruido al niño lindo y bueno que una vez conocí, el Rodrigo dulce y tierno había desaparecido por completo, y eso me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-No le hables así… ¿Qué te pasa idiota?-dijo Edward en un tono bastante brusco, que hizo retroceder a Rodrigo, mi jefe me abrazo de una manera tan protectora, sabia que no pese a todo no estaba sola. Lo tenía a él.

-Eddie ¿y que hay de mi? soy tu novia ¡No lo olvides!-dijo histéricamente Tanya, ella aún esperaba que Edward la escogiera.

-Tanya ten dignidad, creo que es obvio que ya terminamos.- su tono seco hizo que la rubia abriera la boca por completo ofendida.

-Mira Edward… yo te amo, en serio te amo y podemos superar esto, de eso estoy segura, lo sé mi amor…por favor no me dejes.- la muchacha estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y me dio lástima, no lo puedo negar.

Era una mujer enferma, sin dignidad o autoestima alguna, que se había aferrado a Edward como su salvavidas para la vida.

-Yo no quiero superar nada, amo a Bella y quiero estar con ella, ¿me entiendes?-miro a Tanya una sola vez con frialdad y me dijo sonriendo- Vámonos Bella, recoge tus cosas se terminaron las vacaciones aquí.


	22. Probando nuevos horizontes

**PROBANDO NUEVOS HORIZONTES:**

-Yo no quiero superar nada, amo a Bella y quiero estar con ella, ¿me entiendes?-miro a Tanya una sola vez con frialdad y me dijo sonriendo- Vámonos Bella, recoge tus cosas se terminaron las vacaciones aquí.

-¡¿Te vas a largar con ella?! ¡¿Con una mosquita muerta que no tiene donde caerse muerta, en vez que conmigo, con quien tienes todo?! Eres gerente de una de las mayores empresas del país por mí, porque convencí a mi papi para que te pusiera en ese cargo y…. ¿Así es me pagas? Eres un maldito bastardo y un completo idiota, te morirás de hambre.-dijo histérica por completo Tanya que le tiraba puñetazos en el pecho a Edward.- En un mes regresaras conmigo, te lo aseguro, del amor nadie vive.

Edward la miro indescifrable, él parecía un hombre tan seguro de sus decisiones, mientras Tanya parecía una mujer desesperada por migajas de amor.

-Tanya primero que nada, yo no te lo pedí lo de mi trabajo, tú solita lo hiciste, segundo yo me he ganado ese puesto porque he trabajado muchísimo para ello, así que tu no me regalaste nada, me diste una oportunidad y te la agradezco pero ¡Ya basta!- dijo empujándola hacia atrás con una evidente incomodidad en el rostro.- ¡Ya me harté de esto! ¡Me harte de ti! ¡Aléjate!

-Pero Eddie yo te amo, superaremos esto, te lo juro, conmigo tienes todo, ¡Edward no seas estúpido! , ¿Cuánto te va a durar el capricho? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? cuando no tengas un sitio donde vivir regresaras de rodillas conmigo, conmigo lo tienes todo, ¡no seas idiota y ya deja esto!

-Te equivocas Tanya, contigo no lo tengo todo, tendré cosas materiales y un gran puesto de trabajo, pero no tengo amor, la única que me puede dar ese amor es Bella y lo se, sé trabajar y saldremos adelante juntos, no tendremos muchas cosas pero nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso basta para mi, así que déjanos en paz de una buena vez.-dichas estas palabras Edward se dio la vuelta y me atrajo hacia su pecho y caminamos así con paso firme y seguro hasta la casa, hicimos la maleta lo mas rápido posible para evitarnos otro numerito de Tanya, y nos fuimos. Partimos en el auto de Edward hacia mi casa, con una sonrisa de esperanza y confianza en que podíamos vivir nuestro amor sin interrupciones, ni problemas, ni personas en el medio, solo seriamos Edward y Bella.

.

_**TRES AÑOS DESPUES:**_

-Edward apresúrate que el café se te enfría.-dije sirviéndole el desayuno a mi esposo, era increíble poder llamar así a Edward, hacia 1 año nos casamos y fue unos de los mejores días de mi vida, ver a Edward mientras caminaba hacia el altar fue magnifico e inolvidable.

Edward y yo tuvimos muchos problemas económicos cuando el padre de Tanya se entero de todo, y lo despidió y, obviamente, a mi también, ambos estábamos desempleados y lo único que teníamos era mi pequeño apartamento, en el cual vivíamos, nos dedicábamos a buscar empleo por el día y vivir la mayor de las pasiones por la noche.

Yo conseguí trabajo primero, como cajera de un centro comercial y Edward semanas después, consiguió empleo como oficinista en una empresa de transporte, cada día fuimos subiendo en nuestros empleos hasta que yo me convertí en jefa de la parte administrativa del centro comercial y Edward es socio de la empresa, ambos logramos salir juntos adelante pero siempre recordare una noche en la que Edward y yo fuimos a cenar a un restaurante lujoso. Nos habían pagado ese día y quisimos darnos ese pequeño lujo.

.

_FLASHBACK_

-Bell, ¿sabes? mi padre me dio muchos consejos buenos en todo el transcurso de mi vida, pero uno de ellos fue que si un día consiguiese a una mujer a la que amara incondicionalmente y ella me amara del mismo modo, no la dejara ir.- sus ojos tiernos parecían tan nervioso en es e momento. Yo aún no entendía que estaba pasando.-Quería proponerte matrimonio desde el día en que se supo todo con Tanya, pero… no tenia dinero para comprarte un anillo decente así que, ahora que lo tengo.-saco un precioso anillo de diamantes, hermoso a sus totalidad.-Quiero decirte que eres la mujer más maravillosa que alguna vez conocí. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-yo rompí en llanto y débilmente asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, si quiero Edward, te amo. – Nos fundimos en el más sincero de los besos, en el que demostramos todo nuestro amor.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

.

Ahora Edward y yo somos felices junto a nuestros hermosos hijos Vanesa y Anthony, somos los padres más orgullosos del mundo y los dueños de la familia más hermosa que se puedan imaginar. No apoyo la infidelidad, pero no me arrepiento de haber sido amante de Edward, porque por ser su secretaria lo conocí y ahora mi vida tiene sentido, amo a mi familia.

.

_**Termino esta historia, que fue mi primera historia, es como mi bebe. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias a todos lo que la apoyaron y gracias por seguir mis otras historias, los quiero y amo escribir, es algo que me apasiona y me alegro que me apoyen, escribo para ustedes y su apoyo es el mayor pago que puedo tener.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


End file.
